One with the Earth
by angelwings39
Summary: Kagome's familey dies tragically.  And following her mother's last wishes she goes to live with her cousin Naruto.  Strange things happen around Kagome. Rising some susspition.  What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

1**CHAPTER 1:The poor boy that never knew**

_Author's P.O.V._

A girl ran through a forest, blood and sweat flinged off into the trees. The forest seemed to separate as she ran threw it . She never hesitated, never stopping to look back. Her raven hair trailing the wind behind her, dancing around the stray tears that fell through bluish-silver eyes.

Covering her body was a torn miko uniform, a goldend chain around her neack jingled marily.

She had a empty quiver once filled with silver arrows, sharp to a point. In her hands, she held a silvery looking bow, shining lightly with a pinkish tint, due to the glowing pink orb attached to a sturdy looking silver chain. All these items, looked like they had seen better days. Due to the large amount of blood and dirt on them.

From the direction from which she came, a shout echoed out,"The Jewel will be mine little Kagome..." Quickly followed by a silver haired, red clad hanyou.

"Never Naraku! I won't let you taint the jewel like you did Inu-yasha!" was the raven haired girl's reply.

She smiled slightly when she saw her destination, the bone-eaters well. Putting on a quick burst of speed, she jumped towards the well, much to her pursers dismay.

Her persuer was faster though, he reached her in time to dig his claws into her soft back before she disappeared into the soft blue lights of the well.

"I will get the Shikon-no-tama from you soon, my dear little miko, very soon." swore her blood soaked hunter, Inuyasha.

-

After feeling the warmth of the wells magic Kagome passed out. Only thinking of home on the other side of the well. Where demons and evil spirts have not existed in her realm for a VERY long time. This is where the jewel would finally be safe. For the most part.

Where Kagome was going " The ledged of the Shikon-no-tama" was nothing more than a children's bed time story. Used to keep good little boys and girls in bed at night.

In the realm of Demons " The tale of the time walker" kept little demon pups in bed at night in fear. That the Miko would purify them if they dare left.

Kagome finally touched down in the future. And was Jolted awake. Then jumped out of the well with an in-human leap. Then made motions with her hands._ 'Ryu. Tori. Inu. Hebi.'_.

" **Binding. Jutsu." **

The well glowed a powerful white. Then it died down fading to nothing, but innocent hevenly glow. As if it never did anything wrong.

Kagome limped out of the well house,with a bloody trail folowing her out the door. Shutting the door behind her and locking it with a ofuda; to ward away unwelcome gusts.

Kagome limped across the court yard, past the Gods Tree and into her house. Kagome waved her hand over the door and it unlocked itself and pushed itself open. Blood splattering as she went.

Out of habit Kagome took off her sandals, limped into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. Then pressed the phone for messages and loud speaker.Befor colapsing at the dinning room table.

_"You have 4 unheard messages" _Said the machine._ "First Unheard message"_

"_Hey Kagome its Eri. I just wanted to say I'm like really sorry about your families death. I mean; what a way to go, a drive by shooting!! Man... bad things just keep on happening to you. First you disappeared for three days, then you keep getting sick, then your family dies! I still can not believe you graduated early and took all toughs exams early. I mean. I am dying right now in English class !! GOD toughs stupid American's can't they just stick to one rule humm...?? Got to go Kagome. Exams are comming up... CALL ME!!" _

Kagome shook her head at her "best friends" stupidity and pressed delete on her phone.

_"Next Unheard message"_said the machie

"_Hey Kagome its Hojo. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the fair with me this weekend. So... Call me back at ..."_

Kagome pressed delete so fast he had abut the same chance that a snowball has in hell, if Kagome even called the loser back let alone agnolage his existance to him.

_"Next Unheard message" _said the machie

"_Hello Miss. Higurashi. This is O-hitsuji, Tori your mothers Lawyer, I am calling about what she left you after she died. Their will be reading of her and your grandfathers will at your house on the 27__th__ of April. Your cousin Uzumaki, Naruto has also been invited. I have already contacted him and together we came up with this date since I could not contact you. He will be arriving on the 25__th__ of April. Thank you for your time. If you have any problems please call me at 9847-46-899"_

Kagome hit save then wrote down this information on a peace of paper. Things that she would need at the store while Naruto was over. She wrote 'RAMEN" in big bold letters and circled it.

_"Next Unheard Message" _said the massaine

"_HEY KAGOME!! Its Naruto, just callin' to say ill be at your house tomorrow!! Believe it !!!OH you know how I'm training to be a ninja right?? Well my whole team is coming I hope that ok!! LATER!!"_

Kaomes eyes went wide and checked the date.

_"Message received Yesterday at 12: 22 pm"_

"SHIT!!" Screamed Kagome.

Then turned and saw blood on the floor, Kagome gronded. "... double shit..."

Then ran to the kitchen cabnit grabbed the First Aid Kit. Ran upstairs took a power shower to get the blood off. Dressed her wounds. Then put on a clean Miko uniform, power cleaned the house then ran out side to clean off the shrine steps of garbage and leave. As a second thought Kagome refreshed her ofudas around the shrine.

Then Kagome ran to the corner store got Ramon, flower for pancakes and beef for odone.

Then Back home to her garden that she loved and pulled some weeds and picked some fresh vegies for the stew.

Then she ran out side to cleaned the court yard.

After what seemed like a milleium of sweeping the stupid leaves she felt him. Naruto was coming up the steps with three other people. All of them had strong auroras. _' My cousin has become quite powerful, and has quite the powerful friends'_ smiled Kagome

Half way up the stairs.

A quarter way up the stairs.

**10..**

**9...**

**8..**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Kagome turned around just as Naruto was going to scream in her ear. "HI NARUTO!!" she smile happily and gave him a big hug.

"Aw Kagome I still never scare you" pouted Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

1CHAPTER 2- Seven of Four nock at the Door

Kagome gigged " Keep trying little cuz!"

Naruto Pouted and muttered something about not being little anymore.

Kagome peeked around Naruto and blinked "So... is this you team, Naruto?"

" OH!! Ya This is Kakashi-sensai, Sakura -san and Susake-baka" said Naruto

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome bowed respectfully and they bowed back. '_Ouch!! wounds'_

"Same here"Said Sakura.

"Hello" smile Kakashi.

While Susake just observed. "Hn"

_'How did she know that Naruto was behind her? She's no Ninja.'_

_'Who is this girl?'_

" Ok guys!! I know you will be training in the morning so you can train I the woods over there" She pointed to the woods " That way nothing breaks the shrine or on my houseand if you do breake anything I will personally see to it that your stay here is un-enjoyable."

Kagome Pointed to the well house " The well house is off limites. End of story."

Kagome pointed to The Sacred Tree " The Sacred Tree is not a hiding spot or a play thing. Rest in it branches and I will shove a pitchfork up your ass. Any question?" Smile Kagome Happily.

One word passed thew their heads. _Creepy_.

"You are quite disturbing you know this right?" asked Kakashi

Kagome smiled happily. " Of chorce. That makes me me!"

"You guys can come in and I'll start up Dinner then I'll show you wheir you sleeping" smiled Kagome. She then turned rather stiffly and limped into the kitchen.

Naruto frowned, "Something is wrong with Kagome" He said . " She is walking with a limp, she looks... sad"

"She seems perfectly fine to me" said Sakura. " If anything, I think she is too happy"

Kakashi finally spoke up"Naruto is right, her smile does not reach her eyes"Taking out his retched book "Come Come Paradise".

"She can be wounded physically and emotionally. Yet she puts on a happy face for those around her"sighed Naruto "That's, just the way she is.. She would rather put herself in harms way; instead of having someone else be hurt."

They all stayed silent thinking things threw. Naruto had a point , they could smell the blood from where they were standing and she did seem too happy.

That was the moment that Kagome decided to apper in the door way, happy as ever. "OK lets go up the stairs. That way I can show you where you will be sleeping!" smilled Kagome happily.

Kagome climbed the single flight of stairs with some difficulty,_ 'shit my wounds re opened!!' . _"If you guys ever need anything in the middle of the night my room is in the main shrine, sense I am now the official Miko of this shrine, it's the third soji door on your left when you walk inside"

Kagome came to a door that had the kanji for 'Bathroom' on it. "This is the bathroom; nock befor you enter" she glared at the boys her eyes staying on naruto for a second or two.

Kagome turned to the room right accross from the bathroom. "Susake: you get the guest bedroom" smiled Kagome

Susake silently walked in the room and slamed it with a "hn"

"Hey bastard come out here and appoligise to Kagome!!" yelled Naruto.

Kagome touched the door to her right "Kakashi, you get grandfathers old room"

smilled Kagome .

"But kagome!!" winned Naruto.

Kagome once again ignored him.

Kakshi bowed "thank you for your hospitallity" Kagome bowed back, then shut the door.

Kagome turned to Naruto "You know which room you get!!"Kagome said with a ruffle of his hair. Naruto laughed gingerly and went into the room right accross from his sensai's.

" Sakura, you get my old room. I'm sorry if it is a little dusty I haven't used this room in a few years" Kagome opened th door to the bedroom.

Their were white sheets covering the fruniture. The room seemed much like a hunted house. And Sakura was just waiting for the goast to pop out.

Kagome walked over to the window and opened it . Then took off the sheets with a florish. Dust flew. The pair coffed.

Kagome gigled. " Well, Sakura if you need anything let me know. Dinners at 6:30, tell the others OK?? Todels!!"

"Ummm... Bye?" said Sakura. Then she walked to the window, where the fresh air blew threw the open window. Kakashi and Naruto were right. She was TOO happy. The look in her eye, how lonley, sad and hurt she was made Sakura shiver. Their was something else in her eyes; wisdom of an unknown trajity

Outside her room she heard kagome call into Naruto's room.

Just how were thoughs two related anyways??

With Kagome

Knock. Knock.

"Naruto, can I come in" asked Kagome.

"Sure.." said Naruto as he answered the door. He seemed depresed.

"Would you like to go on a walk with this one Miko." Smilled Kagome sadly, putting her arms in her Miko uniform and bowing.

Naruto looked at her, she never used to talk like that. "Sure" said Naruto. 'I think Gramps might have been getting to her'

Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house " I want to show you my graden" she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

1CHAPTER 3- Who's a good boy?

When the reached outside to the back of the house their was a tall fence a good 10ft tall. Kagome took out a silver key, it looked old-fason with the vines around it. Unlocked it the stoped turned to him. "OK give this to the big black tree ok" She handed him a stake.

"What the fuck" mumered Naruto

"Naruto don't kuss!" Kagome opened the door and stared talking to a black evile looking tree. " Hey Boy!! Did you miss me??" Smiled Kagome truly happy.

The tree growled and hissed and Naruto. To say the least he was shocked.

" Who's a good boy!!" cooed kagome, the tree barked happily at Kagome, like a faithful puppy. "Look what Naruto Brought you!!" Cooed Kagome. "Naruto toss him the stake"

Naruto tossed the tree the stake.

It devoured it. Then it licked Naruto's hand playfully, and it barked at him.

"Aww.. He likes you." cooed Kagome Happily

"What is he??" asked naruto

" He is a Deathtree, a very deadly plant that is very misunderstood. Arnch-ya boy" Kagome asked the tree. Who whimpered on cue.

"Well Naruto what do you think of my garden" said Kagome with joy.

Naruto finally looked around. There was food, herbs, healing, sedatives, poisons, vegetables, their were some things Naruto did not even recognize , the death tree, and some two-lips that had fangs. That were snapping playfully at Naruto's heals.

"I have never seen _anything_ like this ever."gasped Naruto.

" I don't think you will. I grew all of this with my energy. And you cant do it. I was born with this gift. It is not something you can learn. " Smiled Kagome

Kagome stat on the floor of her forest, and patted the ground next to her, Naruto sat.

Their they sat enjoying each others company for a while when Naruto could bear it no longer.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" Kagome Leaned against him and rested her eyes

"How is your quest?"

"Over" said Kagome sadly.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

Kagome sighed. " The jewel is back under my protection and Inu-yasha is the only one alive . H...He turned on me" kagome started to cry. " he tried to...to.."

Naruto hugged her. She had a very hard life , and such a burden to bare. They were so alike. Smiled Naruto, with heavy burdens that no one else could take.

" ..He ...tried to kill me Naruto..."sniffled kagome. Kagome stiffened and let out a small scream of pain. ".. And that was only a few hours ago"

" That's why I smell blood every where but you .. You masked your sent" growled Naruto " Kagome, let me see."

Kagome slowly took off her Miko Shirt.

To reveal a bloody mess. Her wounds had reopened and were bleeding thew her bandages. Their were various sword cuts everywhere. A hole in each both shoulder blades the same size that went strait threw and three indistinckable claw marks starting at her left right shoulder and vanishing into her Miko pants. And one very large hand print around her neck.

"Oh Kagome" sighed Naruto sadly. "You need to rest"

"Later I will I need to talk to you and finish dinner." She put on her shirt. Her face tuned very serious " The trees have been very restless as of late . We feel that something is going to happen soon, something bad."

" I told Hokage the same thing. She said She will be watching"

"Hm. I don't think that is enough"

Kagome looked up into the sky " ...things are already in motion... every hour we get even more stupider about what is going on I our own world"

Naruto sighed. Kagome has always been the one more 'in-tune' with nature and things around her. Kagome had also been the one that always got hurt. Hopefully this time, things wont be so fatale.

"Just be carful Kagome. Please" Naruto Got up an hugged her. "Please."Naruto sound so pathetic.

"Only for you Naruto"sighed Kagome. " For you are all that is left"


	4. NOT A CHAPTER!

1**DISCLAIMER!!!!! I FORGOT!!! MY BAD!!!**

I don't own anything!!! I am a poor college student so please don't sue me!!!!

PS-

Sarenity digo17- thank you so much for the first review!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

1CHAPTER 4–Anew

_Authors POV_

Kakashi, stared for a moment. _'Though look like claw marks.. Where did she get Though..."_

"Kakashi!! I've been calling your name for ten min. lets go already I'm Starving"scowled Kagome.

"Huh? Oh Ya lets go, Sasuke has been working all morning on breakfast." Smile Kakashi.

"Really? Wow." said Kagome " Then lets go"

Kagome and Kakashi threw the door open.

"Good Morning Everyone!" smiled Kagome.

"Morning Kagome!" chorused Naruto and Sakura Happily chiming together.

Sasuke turned to face Kagome in his apron. "Morning"

Kagome squealed happily. Looking at all the delicious food. "You did this Sasuke?"

The dark haired Chunnin nodded to the other ebony. To be completely honest. After last night, he could not stop thinking very odd thoughts about the ebony positively beaming in front of him. It was weird for the one of the last Uchiha's to feel anything about a girl. Girls were always trying to get his attention. He was the last of the Uchiha's. A legendary clan that is no more. The girl that would help him restore his clan would also be a part of the legend. But this girl... Naruto cousin. Was not like the girls back at Kohana, that was for sure. There was somthing about her that made her more interesting...

"Thank you so much Sasuke!! I woke up late so I had no time to make anything" smile the girl happily at Sasuke. Her big blue eyes that looked a awful lot like Naruto's stared up at him with nothing but gratitude. The happiness that was rolling off of her in waves almost made Sasuke dizzy. He removed the pink frilly apron and placed in on the kitchen sink.

Naruto cheered happily. "Ya! Food! Lets eat!! Belive it!!"

Kagome smiled happily at her beloved cousin. "Sounds great"

Sakura on the other side of the room was on cloud nine. _'Sasuke made this breakfast I am going to eat it !! I can't wait to go back home and rub it in Ino-pigs face!!'_

Kakashi was sitting at the table looking over ' Make out Paradise' at his students interaction with the shrine madden. He was most interested in was Sasuke and his interaction with the shrine madden. Kagome Higurashi, Naruto's cousin threw the 4th Hokage. She was obviously powerful, Uchiha's had this natural urge to marry a woman that was not only beautiful but powerful. The Uchiha's were also well known for there passiveness over the woman that they choose. Maybe he could expect some little Uchiha's after all. That is if Kagome lived through the fan-club's. Kakashi chucked to himself causing the breakfast table to look at him weird–considering it was not a perverted giggle.

Kakashi shrugged at his students. Kagome's smiling face beamed up at him. Kakashi fought the urge to blush. Kagome was extrodanarily beautiful, by the looks of things she could hold her own and she seemed very intelligent. Odd characteristics in a 18 year old girl that lived on the civilian island. Not only that but... she seemed immune to Sasuke's good looks, very odd for a girl her age that is single. Maybe this girl was worth his intentions after all.

"Italakimas!!"

The first few minuets everything was quite, everyone was too busy eating to say much of anything. " Sugoi! Sasuke this is really good!!" smile Kagome happily.

"Thanks" said the Uchiha gruffly. Hidden behind his bowl of mosio soup.

" Hey Sasuke! Who knew you were such a good cook!" sneered Naruto at him. Even though you could see in his eyes he was very grateful that Sasuke made breakfast for them.

" Loser" snapped back Sasuke. In other words _'Your welcome'_ Uchiha's never said please or thank you, in public that is. Nauto growled at Sasuke then started rolling up his sleeve.

Then the door bell rang.

"Ah! It must be Kurama! I'll be right back!" smiled the Ebony even wider. Befor leaving the table.

Naurto stoped what he was doing the smiled happily. "Ya!! Kurama is here!!" tipping back and forth on the chair legs. He was grinning like a mad man.

There were voices at the front door, laughing then footsteps towards the cramped kitchen were heard. Sasuke growled at the back of his thought. "He dobt. Who's Kurama?"

Naruto stoped tilting in his chair and staired intently at Sasuke. "I'm not tellen you!" Growled the blond at the raven haired Uchiha. Who glared right back.

"None of that Naruto. It is not very polite" said a long haired red head with sparkling emerald eyes at the doorway of the kitchen. He was standing next to a scowling Kagome.

Naruto grunted " Hey Kurama" giving the red head a node of approval.

"Good Morning. How was your trip here?" asked the Red head politely

"Just peacie" said the blond " He would not shut up about you."

"Really? That is intereatsing." Said the red head thoughtfully. Then noticed the group of nins sitting with Naruto. " Good Morning My Name is Suichi Minieno, I am Kagome's other cousin." smiled the Red head happily, smileing wisely just like Kagome.

After a short intodution. Which involoved gaining from Sasuke and drooling from Sakura. The Shinobi left to train in the forest without Naruto who was sitting on the couch talking with his two cousins.

Outside.

"Alright you two sense it is just the two of you I was thinking we would work on our stamina today." explained the broom haired nin boldly

As his only female student groaned. Today was not a good day for pinkie. First her man likes another girl, then the red head and now this.

Inside

"Kagome you really need to be more careful with your body." scolded Kurama as he finished healing his cousin who was laying face down on the couch half naked and 100 healed. Her blue eyes staired at Kurama momentarily. Kurama had always been there for her when she was a kid. She only wished she could have been there more for Naruto.

Kurama being the oldest of the three cousin by a year but spent much of his child hood causing all kinds of mayhem with Kagome on the shrine grounds when they were kids. Kagome , was Kurama' s sister that he never got. Considering that she was his only other relative that new he too was a Kitsumi avatar. Just like Naruto. Not only that but they shared one other thing that he could never seem to understand why. There control of plants. Kurama sighed.

What a day. That ebony haired nin had him on the edge with his constant gaining at Kurama when ever he got near Kagome. Kids these days. " When will the Lawyer be here Kagome?"

The ebony pulled back on her shit. Then looked at Kurama. "He just entered my taritoy"

Did Kurama mention that Kagome was very in tuned with things around her? "I am not looking froward to this." scowled Kagome.

Naruto looked at the second oldest cousin. "Its not like we have much of a choice."

Kurama sighed "If Kung–loon wanted us here then she must have put something in her will that we are not aware of."

Kagome sighed irritably then sitting herself next to Naruto on the larger couch. Then her eyes flashed. "He is on my grounds." growled Kagome. Then she made move to get the door when a large hand was placed on her head.

" Rest. I'll get the door Kagome–chan." smiled the silver fox. Kagome nodded shutting her eye and cuddling into Naruto. Ever sense her family started dying she wanted to never speak about it, it was too depressing. Now her friends were gone and her best friend wanted nothing of her except her charge. Which would never happen in a million years.

Kurama came back with a brief case man with slicked back black hair and the traditional Japanese features. Unlike everyone else in the room he was very normal. With large glasses that he adjusted on his nose. " Good Morning Miss Uzamaki" all the normal man got out of the girl was a simple node and a "lets get this over with" from the safe hold of Naruto jacket. Who was also joined by Kurama to her left.

The normal man cleared his thought "Right" then settled himself in a arm chair to the side of the large couch. "All are here that were invited so now we will begin." Said the man shuffling around in his briefcase. "The will of Kung–loon Umizaki–Higurashi as reads:

_My loving family, I have passed from this world and now am in the next. I love _

_You all so very much Thus I entitle you three to what I have left behind. Naruto Uzamaki, my nefue I wish for you to have your fathers journal (which was entitled to Asuma after he died)also there is a box up in my closet with your name on it I was told to give to you by my husband. I also wish for you to have 1/3 of what ever I have left in my bank so that some day you can buy a house and have a family. Suichi Minimino being the oldest Male in our family you have inherited the shrine and the second third of my bank account for your future. Kagome Uzumaki–Higurashi my Daughter I am sorry that you did not inherit the shrine. I know how attached to it you are but I believe it is best for you. You have also inherited what ever I have that is left. I have one more request for you my daughter; I wish for you to go to Kohana with Naruto and start a new life as a ninja there, just like your father wanted you to be. I think you need a fresh start. So follow your heart and what is left of our once great blood line. Make something of yourselfs! Shape a brighter future for my grand babies that I never get to meet. Lots of Love for my Loving Family: Kung–loon Umamaki–Higurashi"_

Then after handing the three the nessary paperwork the Lawyer left. The three cousin looked at one another. All three were worried for each other, but mostly for Kagome considering she was leaving the shrine for good.

Kagome got up from the couch. "Kurama? Will you help me pack up my garden?" said Kagome hauntingly. She was going to make the garden go back into its seed form so she could take it to Kohana with her. The only problem was that her garden was huge so she needed Kurama's help to transform it. Kagome looked at Nauto who was still starting at the enivop that had his fathers journal in it. His hands were shaking. Kagome patted his head affectional. " You need to go train with your team Naruto." He nodded to his cousin then left in a flash of orange. Not so unlike a certain yellow flash of kohana.

OUTSIDE

After about an hour of training in the hot sun with Kakashi Naruto finally arrived from the reading of the will. He came silently ,starting at a envelop in his hands.

"Hello Naruto" Smiled the Special Jonin. "How was the meeting."

Silence.

Naruto's two team mates turned to look at the blond. Something must of happened. He wasen't as loud or annoying. He was shaking and looked like crap.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura timidly.

Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"Kagome...Kagome is coming back to Kohana with us to become a ninja, as her father wished her to be. Were going to be a...family" stuttered the blond nin.

"Kagome"

The ebony turned her head. Her blue eyes flashed dully "Yes"

Kurama placed a bag of seeds in her hands as well as a pink compact"Be safe my cousin" after briefly giving his loving cousin a bear hug. "Your free to come back here and visit when ever you want."

Kagome smiled saddle "I know... I'm just going to miss this place" Kagome walked up to the God tree and hugged it. " I'm going to miss you too"

The tree shivered leaves around the young Miko, in its form of a hug. "Take care."

Kagome turned grasping Naurto's hand and descended the shrine steps of the home that she never thought she would be forced into unknown again. The only difference was now, there was no smileing face of her mother to see her off, and tell her that everything was ok.

-

Author's Note-I know that everyone is not updateing because they are reading there Harry Potter Books. Bastards, mine has note come yet. I seriousely want to cry. But I love the reviews so I will try to put up another chapter tonight . I can't update during the week cuz I got class and work.

Review Responses-

Sarenity digo17- my first reviw!! Ever!! This is also my first story. So you my friend are my hero.

Kagome Lady of Darkness- THANK YOU!!!! Esspecially for adding me to your C2.

shadow miko-hey guess what heres that chapter I was going to put up. The spell check took me a while cuz it kept on wanting to spell Sasuke's name "Susake". I could not find the "Find" button on the computer so ya. I is sorry.

Dogdemongurl45- Thank you!!

Daffy Duck's daughter- I love my deathtree too:

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

V


	6. Chapter 5

**HI EVERY ONE!!**

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME SO LONG!!! SO I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR MY READERS!!! **

**LOVE YA AND REVIEW AND ENJOY!!**

CHAPTER 5- I'll think about it

The walk outside Tokyo and to the boat harbor was a silent one. Kagome held onto Naruto's hand like a life line. He did not seem to be letting go either. Not until they reached the boat harbor, Kagome stopped. She looked up into a tree.

"What is it Kagome?" asked Naruto. Stopping as well.

Sasuke turned and watched the strange girl. Intently, waiting for something to happen. The leaves shifted. She did not move a muscle.

Then, so fast Sasuke did not even see it Kagome was holding a Kuni of to an offending black cloaked person. The metal. grinded against each other. Sasuke reached for his own Kuni.

"Hello, to you too Hiei." smile KAGOME Happily. " I was wondering when you would stop by."

"Hn. Kurama said that you were leaving." Grunted the gravity defying-haired person, now identified as Hiei.

Sasuke twitched, he just wanted to go back home and get off this god-for-saken-island.

"Ya, I am going to go live with my cousin Naruto, on the shinobi Island. I have a compact if you want to visit." smiled Kagome again flashing Hiei the pick compact that her cousin had given her.

Kakashi walked up to Kagome and laid a gloved hand on her shoulder. "KAGOME, we are going to miss our boat if we don't hurry." smiled the gray haired man.

" Sorry!" Smiled KAGOME. Then she turned back to Hiei. " I got to go Hiei. See you later ok?"

Kagome blinked a Hiei hand held a golden necklace withe a sword pendent on the end. " You left this"

"Ah." Kagome smiled sadly " I can't igsactly leave without it now can I."

"Hn." And Hiei was gone.

Silence broke the sound barrier as KAGOME grabbed Naruto's hand and continued walking. She whorled the Kuni around like a pro and put it back in Naruto Kuni pouch. " Sorry Naruto I had to borrow your dagger-thingie for a bit."

"That's ok Kagome." smile the dope of a blond. And the two cousins grinned at each other and continued holding hands. " And its called a Kuni."

"Really? Well, that's a stupid name."

"Shut up. Your not a ninja so you can't complain."

" Ya. So? You're my cousin I can complain all I want."

Sakura held back standing next to Sasuke and Kakashi. " Am I the only on that thought that was weird?"

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke and he continued walking.

Kakashi stared at the back of the ebony's head. _'How did she sense someone __there.__ I could not even sense __Hiei__ approaching.' _ Kakashi continued walking as Sasuke and Sakura looked pointedly at him then followed as well.

Kakashi looked up as they reached the harbor. Kagome and Naruto had the same happy grin on there face and were laughing and waving, as if what just happened was the most normal thing in the world. Kakashi replayed the events in his head, he waved back to them. _' The__ way that Kagome moved, it was well practiced; so that means that she is obviously trained. Before the attack, she acted like she knew what would happen.'_

Naruto and Kagome were looking at him weird. "You ok Kakashi? You look like you have seen a goats." asked KAGOME, looking up at Kakashi with her big bright beautiful blue eyes. Igsactly the same as Naurto's and Yodomain Hokage's, with that same happiness masking there sadness.

Kagome twitched. _' His__ hidden eye is swelling with energy... its __kinda__' creepy.' _Kagome blinked "Ummm... Kakashi? You ok?"

"Ya, here is your ticket."

"Thanks!"

The five of them boarded the boat and it took off into the ocean to the shinobi islands. Throw out the trip Kakashi kept on looking at Kagome. Sasuke tried ignoring Sakura the

whole trip, it was actually kind of funny. Kagome commented to Naruto that Sasuke reminder her of a kinder gardiner trying not to get cooties. He thought is was funny. Sasuke, well, he glared at KAGOME every time he walked by with Sakura following him like a second shadow.

Kagome looked out at the sea. The small speck of land was no bigger than an ant go bigger with every passing second. With every passing second she was farther away from where she grew up. Kagome paused, breath stiffened and color drained from her face.

"Kagome?" Naruto asked. " Are you ok."

Kagome's breath hitched in her thought.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked out at the ocean,' _how long has it been...since I called this time my home...before mother died' _"Naruto...What is Kohana like? " Her hair swayed out to the ocean, her head was down. Her hair covered her face, blocking her beautiful eyes from the view of the world.

"Kohana? Well I don't know. It's home I guess. You'll love it though. Everyone does!!" Grinned Naruto happily.

"I'm sure Kohana is a wonderful place. If you want to protect it as much as you do, as a shinobi." said Kagome to the ocean wistfully. " Are there lots of trees?"

"Of corse there are There really big too!!"

Sasuke passed by, Sakura was hot on his heels, he did not glare at her. His eyes squinted. _ 'Those eyes'_

"SASUKE! Lets look at the ocean together"

And Sasuke was gone...again.

Kakashi looked on at the two cousins. Silently he wondered if Kohana was ready for the two Uzamaki's, they were barley living threw one. This time though, it will be different. " Kagome?"

"Un?'

"Naruto said that in your mothers will, that your father wanted you to become a shinobi. What I want to know is, do you want to be a shinobi?"said the masked man .

Kagome looked at the masked man then back at the harbor of the 'land of waves'(Naruto had supplied this information by jumping up and down screaming it) Kagome turned to Kakashi. " To tell you the truth, Kakashi, I haven't even though about it yet. I can tell though just by looking at your students aura's that it would take me a while before I could I could protect my cousin the ninja way. My way of fighting is very different from ninja."

" That's true, but what else is there to do in a ninja village. Hm?" smiled the gray haired nin. Well, Kagome thought he smiled, she could not really tell with the mask.

Kagome turned uneasily away"I'll think about it."

"Kagome lets go!! I want to get home before the sun sets!! Iruka promised us Ramen!!!"Yelled Naruto happily drooling.

"Naruto stop drooling That's gross!! Ewwww!! Sasuke make him stop!!"

"Get off Sakura!"

"Sasuke..."

"KAGOME!!"

"Hold your horses! Mr. Impatient I'm coming!!" KAGOME grabbed her bag and looked back at Kakashi. " I'll think about it. You'll have my answer in a week."

Kakashi stiffened _'Those eyes again. __The eyes of an ANBU.'_ Kakashi followed the long haired ebony off the boat. They crossed threw town. People were waving and smiling at them as they passed thawed. KAGOME, no longer holding her cousin's hand, shod firmly next to Naruto. Her feet were spread evenly with her shoulder's , in a ready position. She stiffened when ever someone got to close. She had a far off look in her eye, Naruto noticed(and said nothing for a change), Kakashi examined her. This was what he saw behind the fake smiles. This was a warrior that was more than experienced in blood-sheed then she should be.

Sasuke watched as Kagome ran her hand threw her hair. Her long ebony locks swayed. He watched as she played with a seed in-between her fingers. She completely stiffened when Inari, the bridge builders grandson, stopped to say hello to them.

"Hey Naruto! How was your trip?" said the now 13 year old Inari. He was built, but still seemed to have his boyish features. He eyed Kagome with a small blush on his face.

"Great! Oh! Inari this is my _older_ cousin KAGOME." chested Naruto

Kagome scowled " Only by a few mouth's. Your still on about that?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her.

Kagome scowled.

Inari turned to Kakashi. " So are you staying for the night again?" There was hope in his voice. Probably do to his grandfathers untimely death. The boy was lonely and it could not be helped.

"Sorry Inari, but we have to report back to the village as soon as possible. Maybe another time. OK?" Smiled Kakashi's voice.

Sakura appeared from behind Sasuke. And talked to Inari for a few minuets , Sasuke took this time to walk up to the ebony that caught his interest the other night. Sasuke blushed just thinking about it before shaking his head of the thought. KAGOME seemed really nervous and jumpy. Although, she has every right to be, in a new place that she had only heard of from Naruto in his letters that he had caught him writing multiple times.

"Ka-"

"Coming Sasuke?" asked Sakura from his side.

Sasuke grunted, and continued on his way with his team. This girl was definitely going to case some trouble in kohana that is for sure.

-

KAGOME looked up at the large concreted gate with the kanji for fire on the large fifty foot doors. _'Wow, it's bigger than I thought it would be. There are some powerful __aura's__ inside too. I wonder how long I will be able to keep my powers hidden if these ninja are this powerful.'_ KAGOME shifter her eyes to the top of the gate there were two men about the same age as Kakashi looking down at them.

KAGOME growled irritated. There auras had much anger directed towards Naruto, a deep red and black in there aura meant that it was a deep seeds kind of hate. _'From the __Kyuubiiou__ incident no doubt.'_KAGOME glared up at the two guards, if they so much as looked at him again and she caught it. There would be no Stopping her from the amount of pain she would cause. She stepped inside the gate, Kami-sama only knows when she would leave this place next.

The village hidden in the leaves was a very strange looking village. It looked like the villagers have given up on having there town look good after multiple attempts to destroy it. The building were falling over, built awkwardly together and on top of each other. It looked cozie and homie.

Kagome could feel Naruto watching her, probably wondering what she was thinking. "Welcome to Kohana, Kagome." Kagome smile at him, hopefully she could make his life better some how now that she was here. She was nervous but that would have to be put aside for now, she had to help Naruto. Naruto's happiness was first and foremost.

"Come on Kagome we have to go see Baa-chan before we can go see Iruka!" smiled Naruto Happily. "Bye gyes see you tomorrow"He grabbed her hand and ran threw the busy streets of Kohana.

Blurs of bright color passed bye the two Uzamaki's as they speed by. The closer thy came to the large building with the Kanji of fire on it, the more Naruto's palm sweat.

So, kagome made the ball of energy stop. She looked at her younger cousin in the eye. He sifted nervously.

"W-whats up Kagome?" stuttered the blond.

Kagome eyed him. "Are you ok?"

Naruto's eyes shifted to the nearest alii and he dragged his cousin there.

"Hey ! Seriously Naruto whats up with you? Your acting weird." Kagome scowled at him.

"Ummm..." he stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to sweat again.

"Seriously Naruto! Spit it out!"

Naruto looked at the ground. He shuffled his feet. "I...was wondering if you wanted to use my last name now. For a new start you know? You don't have to if you don't want to... I mean I would understand..."

Kagome threw herself on him. "Oh Naruto!! You have no idea how happy you have made me!" She kiss his cheeks. Then looked at the shell shocked Uzamaki seriously at him. " I would be honored to be KAGOME Uzamaki. Now lets go see Baa-chan. Okay?"

Naruto normal gin widened . " Ya!! Lets go!!!"

In a orange flash KAGOME and Naruto were knocking on Baa-chans door.

"Enter."

" BAA-CHAN!!! Im BACK!!"

"NARUTO!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!! DON"T CALL ME THAT!!"

Kagome stared at the woman in front of her. Her aura was strange, it was old like 60 or something but she _looked_ like she was in her mid 20's. She didn't say anything though. Too many questions with lots of unmentionable answers. Hm, looks like Baa-chan finally noticed her.

" So, That's your cousin huh?" said Baa-chan. Thoughtfully

Kagome shifted. "Yep! I'm Kagome Uzamaki. Baa-chan!"KAGOME grinned happily. She could she the horror look on her face, she could only guess why, another Uzamaki to destroy her village.

Baa-chan twitched. In her prifial vision she could see Shizuna mouth gaped in aw or maybe it was horror too. Baa-chan cleared her thought. " I am Tsunade the fith Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. It is nice to put a name with a face. Naruto has told me that you are quite the plant expert and an excellent fighter. Is there anyway I could interest you into becoming a ninja?"

Kagome's happy demeanor instantly became sad making the room stiff. "I told Kakashi that I would give an answer at the end of the week. I have not yet had anytime to think about it with my family's death so recent."

"Hm," Tsunade nodded in understanding. " I'm sorry Kagome but befor you leave I was wondering if I could see some of your plant abilities. I am going to have two other people in their to see it too if you don't mind."

"You're the boss." shrugged KAGOME.

"Great. Shizuna! Bring Ibiki and Shikamaru."

Naruto was pouting in the corner. " Hurry up granny I want Ramen"

"What did I tell you!!!" snarled Tsunade.

Naruto folded his hands behind his head. "Neh. Like I care."

"Naruto..."growled Tsunade.

Kagome sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She folded her hand on her lap and watched as a bystandared to Naruto's and Tsunade's argument.

The door opened and in Kagome's peripheral vision two men walked in. One was considerably larger than the other, not to mention older with many scars. The other looked to be Naruto's age and looked like a pineapple.

"You called." said the scared one.

Tsunade looked up at the man "Yes Ibiki."

The pineapple spoke " Who's that?"

Kagome turned on cue. " I'm KAGOME Uzamaki!" she smile happily at them.

Naruto wanted in on the action to. "She's my cousin! Believe it!" his mouth spited into an equal grin.

The two Shinobi looked like they just went to hell in a hand basket. Slack jawed and everything "What! You got to be jokeing!"said an outraged pineapple

Tsunade sighed " I wish I was Shikamaru; I called you here to examen her powers."

That seemed to get there attention.

Kagome smiled friendly at them. "Un!" nodding happily to them.

"What kind?" asked Ibiki. Eyeing Kaogme's small body, unlikely she had much, probably.

Kagome spoke up " Plants. Depends thought what you want to see. I can make something effective in battle or something utterly harmless. Its up to you Baa-chan."

Shikamaru snickered. Another person to remind Tsunade that she is indeed a grandmother–well not really. But she sure is old enough.

"How about if you decide to become a shinobi we will see the battle plants for now harmless–for the sake of show and tell. You understand?" said the Hokage folding her hands staring at the youth.

Kagome fiddled with a strand of hair behind her head and pulled out a single seed. Kagome smiled. Then instead of a seed there was a bundle of roses resting in her arms with a small flash of green light. KAGOME laid them on Tsunadas desk. : Can me and Naruto go now?"

Tsunade turned to the two boys. They nodded, they did not need to see more. "Thank you Kagome." said tsunade.

Kagome bowed . Turned and grabbed Naruto's hand and left.

Tsunade blinked. She grabbed on of the roses from the bundle. She twirled it in her hand accurately. Then picked every pettle off and frowned at what she saw. " Hm. What do you think."

Ibiki grabbed one of the roeses. He twirled it in his hand. "I've never seen anything like this ever. She feeds the seed her energy and it grew into a bundle of roses. No roots, no extended time, no hand signs, no declaration of the jutsu or anything. It wasn't a Replacement Jutsu–and it was not a Jutsu at all. It wasn't chakra . But it still grew. I would like to see what else she can do, even if she doesn't want to become a ninja."

Tsunade nodded. "Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shifted. " The way that she acted, the way the roes grew... I think it might be a new kaki–Genkai appearing."

Tsunade unfolded her hand and leaned back in her chair. " My thoughts igsactly Shikamaru. It was not at all like my grandfathers wood–Jutsu, so my thoughts went to keika–Genkai. As a possibility. But.." She swivelled in her chair to watch the two Uzamaki's outside her window. " ...who knows sense she is the 4th's nease. Anything could happen. That whole family is a wildcard."

Shikamaru scoffed. " So, I guess we just wait. What a waist of time."

Ibiki nodded "Agreed"

-

"Nice to meet you Iruka! I'm KAGOME Uzamaki!" smiled KAGOME brightly.

Iruka smiled back. "Nice to meet You Kagome. My name is Iruka. I am Naruto's old academe teacher."

"Ah. Naruto told me about you in one of his letters." Kagome explained as she waited for Ramen.

" Kagome!! This is Teuchi and his daughter Ayame! They own Ichiraku Ramen" grinned Naruto.

"Nice to meet you!" smiled Naurto's beautiful cousin.

Ayame smile back. "Nice to meet you too. Here's your ramen! Enjoy!"

"Italakimas!"

The three slurped the long noodles.

KAGOME smacked her lips. "Sugoi!! Its really good Teuchi!"

The ramen shop owner smiled. Kagome mirrored her younger cousins motions of eating the delicious noddles, with much more grace though.

Iruka eyed the ebony haired cousin of his favourite student. She was very beautiful, the way she held herself reminded him of the Uchiha's(before they were murrded) prideful but there was a slight slump in her composure. She seemed sad and lonely.

She turned she shocking blue eye's onto him. His breath stitched in his chest _'those eyes...' _The ramen in his mouth slumped into the bowl.

"Are you ok Iruka?"

"Of choice! I was just wondering; if you'll become a ninja if you are the good of fighter that Naruto keeps raging about." covered Iruka, sweating Nervously under Kagome's blue eye's gaze.

Kagome slurped some of her ramen hen set her copstick in her bowl and closed er eye's in thought. " I am not sure. I want to protect Naurto my way but it seems that it is unacceptable. Yes?"

Iruka swallowed. " Depends I guess. Lee's a taijutsu fighter and he is still a ninja"

"Taijutsu. Wear can I find Lee? "


	7. WANTED EDITOR

WANTED!!! ANGEL WINGS39 NEEDS AN EDITOR!!! SOS!!!

IF YOU ARE INTERETED SEND ME A REVIW TO THIS CHAPTER!!!


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone!!! I just wanted to say sorry for the long update. I wanted to say a big:**

**THANK YOU MY FAITHFUL EDITOR KAGOME LADY OF DARKNESS!!!!!**

**PS: Sorry I cant spell for shit. I love you seriously for putting up with my shit.**

**On with the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

1Chapter 6- The Man of a thousand Youths

Kagome yawned opening her eyes to darkness, as the sun wasn't even up yet. "Damn Inuyasha." She said. As she stretched leisurely on her futon that was on the floor, the bones along her spine cracked musically together one after the other. "Ah. That feels good." Kagome staggered upright and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at her cousins stove top to see the clock. It said that it was 5 in the morning. What a surprise, she woke up with the sun, again. Naruto had to be up in another hour for training. Kagome smelled her self. "Whoa. Shower time Kagome. You could take out a city block with that smell."

Kagome swiped her bag off the ground while she was on the way to the bathroom. She yawned loudly again as she was shutting the bathroom door behind her. Kagome sighed. She stripped off her clothes and began her morning routine that she had perfected to an art after all these years.

After a short eye wrenching cold shower, Kagome muttered darkly about Naruto paying his rent on time for once. She toweled herself dry as to hopefully to regain some circulation in her body. She picked out a nice pair of dark navy caprees and matching Chinese long sleeve shirt with dantie matching shoes. Kagome then brushed her teeth and went to wake up a snoring blond; of course after she made a _healthy _breakfast that wasn't not ramen.

Kagome put on an orange apron that was hanging off a chair that said " Ramen lover" in big bold letters across it. Kagome rolled her eyes and opened the cupboard, then the next and then the next and the next. Then she went to the fridge.

"Spoiled milk? That's it? What the hell does he eat other than ramen?" Kagome cursed. She looked at the clock to see that it was 5:35. She could make it to the market and back before she had to wake up Naruto. She grabbed some money out of her backpack and scribbled a note; though she doubted that he would get up and see it. Then she left.

After a quick run to the market Kagome walked down the street and made some of the first purchases of the day for venders. After she got what she needed she quickly ran back home to Naruto.

Kagome quickly slammed her key into the lock when she got home at 5:48 and slammed her body into the door to open the cursed thing. Kagome then tripped on her own two feet as she quickly rushed to prepare breakfast. She made some pancakes. She has been meaning to make these for a while now but she never seem to get the chance.

Kagome listed all the materials on her fingers, mental making a tally of what she put in the bowl. Then, when the pan was good and hot she pored the batter in. The pan sizzled, making a marvelous smell fill the kitchen.

"NARUTO!! BREAKFEST!! WAKE UP!!" Kagome yell loudly.

Kagome could hear muttering and loud banging as Naruto got up and walked in the bathroom with a pair of clothes.

"COLD!! AH!! I HATE OLD MEN!" she heard Naruto yell.

Kagome chuckled to herself. He must have forgoten to pair rent. She flopped another golden brown cake onto a plate, followed by six more. Kagome turned off the stove when she was satisfied with the amount of cakes. She places it on the table along side of some maple syrup and two glasses of orange juice. She waited for Naruto who came out moments later, grumbling al the way.

Kagome smiled under her hand. "Good Morning Naruto. I made pancakes, so sit down and eat them with me. Also, don't forget you have training with your team in 30 minutes."

-

A pair of dark orbs watched the Uzumaki residence with scrutiny. The eyes watched the door opened and watched Kagome and Naruto came out of the house.

"Coming Kagome?" Naruto said as he was leaving.

"Lead the way little cuz!"

Kagome ran after her cousin smiling happily. They toured through the town while heading for the training grounds.

Kagome skidded to a halt in front of Sasuke and Sakura as she reached the training grounds. "Morning everyone!!" she smiled.

"Morning" grumbled the Uchiha heir.

Sakura looked up slightly startled. "G-g- good morning Kagome-san. I didn't know you were coming."

Kagome grinned. "Neither did I! Naruto convinced me last minute though. He said he wants me to show off "my mad skills" before I fight Rock Lee. Really, I think he brags too much."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. That sure sounded like the idiot, no matter how strong he has become.

Naruto scowled. "Kagome... stop that. You're really good. I think you could wipe the floor with all of us! Seriously!"

Kagome sighed defeated. " Whatever. I am going to meditate, so don't bug me unless someone is dieing or the world coming to an end or something." She walked away and sat near the tree line. Kagome put her hands together and closed her eyes. Her energy started swirling around her madly then it stopped–or calmed more like.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "So. She's fighting Lee... Why?"

Naruto grinned happily. " Kagome is thinking about becoming a ninja!"

" Really? Wow, Is she really as good as you say she is?" piped in Sakura.

Naruto put his hands behind his head "Better probably. Last time I saw her was three years ago and that was when Ero-sensei and me were traveling around. I convinced him to let us stay at Kagome's shrine for a bit. One day, when I was doing my usual training in the morning I stumbled on Kagome out in the woods training. So I wanted her to fight me. That was a bad idea. Our fight–well more like hers, but it was amazing! I couldn't even see her move a single muscle; to me it looked like she stayed in the same spot the whole time. The only way I could tell she was moving was the blows she landed on all my vitals and after words I saw footprints in the mud. And... waking up disoriented a few days later."

Sakura gasped. " She must have an insane amount of chakra!"

Naruto nodded. " Kagome does have a lot of chakra but she doesn't even know what it is. She uses her own muscles to beat the living shit out of her opponent."

Sasuke scowled. " No way she can be that fast and only use her muscles." Sasuke looked at the small woman he bandaged the other night. She was small, but she was built like an ANBU underneath all the clothes. So he guessed there was a small chance. More like one in a million. _'But still the wounds from the other night…'_ Sasuke looked over at the little woman, _'where did her wounds go?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Why does she want to be a ninja?" asked Sakura cluelessly.

Naruto looked down at the ground and shuffled the dirt guiltily. " She told Iruka-sensei last night, that she want to protect me since, other than Kurama, I am all that is left."

Sakura looked at the ground. "Oh..." _'I bet a part of Naruto wants to protect her–but the other part of him want her to be a ninja. Like a ninja family that he so desperately wants.'_

Time passed slowly after that. The wind blew magically threw Kagome's hair as she sat motionlessly for what seemed forever. The sun rose to almost the middle of the sky before she woke from her spiritual enlightenment. She joined the group in their silence by plopping down on the ground by Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, where is Hatake-kun?" Kagome asked innocently. " Or did he already come? I was meditating for a few hours. Maybe I missed him..."

Sakura looked at Kagome. '_Really, I mean with that face_,' Sakura thought, ' _I highly doubted she is dangerous in anyway. She probably wouldn't even hurt a fly. But then again, her body was, well what she had seen of it (which isn't much) seemed very agile and strong based, still at the same time it was petite. Maybe she was everything Naruto said and possibly more_.' "No–no Kagome-chan. Kakashi-sensei is always late by at least three hours. Or more. Usually."

" No way! That is almost cruel!" Cooed Kagome sympathetically.

Sakura scowled. "You have no idea."

Sasuke looked at the ground. _'Oh look my shadow moved again.'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically. Naruto had picked about every piece of grass off from where he sat. There was a bald spot of where the grass _should_ be and a pile of green appendages that were ripped from their roots. Kagome was _not_ pleased to say the least.

"Naruto..." She growled at him. "Would you like it if I ripped all of _your _hair out by the roots? Hm?"

"Uhh... No?" he said shakily.

The two chunnin watched the bickering cousins. It was–by far the most interesting thing that happened all day. It appeared to be noon already. "Great" they thought.

"Your so stupid Naruto!! Plants have feeling to!! Move your butt, I need to fix this!" Growled Kagome at him

"Hump. Its just grass Kagome it will grow back." He grumbled.

Kagome glared at him and he wisely shut up. Kagome waved her hand over the dead spot of grass. And sat back to admire her work as the grass grew back a fresher greener color. "There you go my friends." She smiled happily at the grass.

Sakura and Sasuke looked intently at the new leafy foliage flowing in Kagome's out stretched fingers like strands of hair.

Sakura gasped. "Kagome-chan, you're a plant user too?? Where did you find those jutsu?! They were said to be forgotten!"

Naruto and Kagome exchanged a look. The up most seriousness in her and her cousins face. " Jutsu? That's that thing the old man tried to explain that to me once a few years ago. I do not understand it but I can do sealing and binding Justus'–and that is all."

Sasuke still stared at her almost glaring like. " Seal like curse seals?" he asked.

Naruto stiffened and so did Sakura. Kagome looked thoughtful, completely and utterly oblivious. " I have never tried cursing someone. I just seal the curses and other things that have too much energy for there own good. Like a demonic possessed comb, a possessed sword, demons, evil spirits, ghosts… and so forth."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. " Sealing Justus's take a lot of chakra and a lot of knowledge of the jutsu. So, how did you accomplish this?"

" From a scroll. Naruto's father sent it to me on the day of my birth as a gift. My father thought that it was not something to be given to a new born to play with, especially his first-born. So he hid it from me– later I found it when I was going through my father's things in the attic about ten years after he had passed away. The scroll itself is very intricate and advance. My uncle wrote to me about this Orochimaru who was looking through the forbidden scrolls of Konoha. He thought it would only be safe in my hands cause it was away from the land that it hailed from so no one would think to look at our little shrine for it. After looking at it I understand why." Kagome said seriously

Sakura was on the edge of her seat. Orochimaru who was a bastard–a powerful bastard– but he was still a bastard nonetheless. Sasuke came back to Konoha completely traumatized. Enclosed spaces, metal tables, and contact with people were some of the few thing that freaked him out beyond belief. He would start attacking recklessly or his eye would roll in the back of his head and he would scream for hours. Thank God that bastard was dead–only now the real threat was the nine missing nin that were after the bijuu. This scroll sounded really interesting.

"What does the scroll say? And how did you make the grass grow." Sakura asked eagerly.

"The contents of the scroll can not be discussed so openly, perhaps another time." Sasuke and Sakura nodded simultaneously.

"And the grass?" Asked Sasuke.

" What you just saw is something that I cannot explain, it just happens when I ask." said Kagome wistfully. "My cousin Kurama can do it too. So I'm guessing it's genetic."

Naruto snorted when they looked at him, expecting him to reveal this awesome power to them. " Don't look at me. I don't have their flower power–we think it came from Kagome's and Kurama's mothers side of the family."

"Un" Kagome smiled happily.

"Hello my precious chunnin brats! We are to report to the Hokage's office, straight away." Smiled Kakashi who recently appeared in a puff of nin smoke. He examined his three–wait one minute. "Hello Kagome."

"Good afternoon Hatake-kun. You are terribly late–what ever was the reason?" smiled Kagome innocently

Kakashi smiled (or one of his eyes looked happy at least) " We have some visitors."

-

"Baa-chan!! I wanted to see Kagome fight!!!" screamed Naruto in outrage.

Naruto looked around the room. "Huh? Baa-chan why is everyone here??"

Sakura looked around the room. All rookie nine were here and so was team Gai. As will as Garra and his siblings. "What's going on Sensei...?"

"We are gathered here to day to ask you, squad seven, to become the new ANBU squad seven." smiled the Hokage.

"YES!!!! We did it!!!!!!!!!!! HAHA!!!!" smiled Naruto happily.

Sakura pumped her fist in the air. "Yeah!!!!!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

Kagome tackled Naruto from behind. "Congratulations Naruto!!!" She kissed him on the cheek and he swirled her around. Then he hugged her to him tightly like a teddy bear.

"Uata!! Naruto!! AIR!!!!"

"Gomen Gomen!!" smiled Naruto.

Kagome smiled happily in her cousins arms.

"As much as I would hate to break up this wonderful show of youthfulness, who are you little lady?" ask Gai.

Kagome jumped out of Naruto's arms with a huge grin on her face. She flashed the room the peace sign and grinned 100 watt smile. " The names Kagome Uzumaki. Believe it!!!"

The room went completely silent.

"There's another one?" someone said.

"No way!"

Kagome smiled happily up at the green beast of Konoha, who was twitching slightly. Then he suddenly yelled, "SPRING TIME YOUTH!!!!!!!!! This is my most esteemed student Rock Lee. Say hi Lee."

" I am Rock Lee. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

"Nice to meet you Lee-san. I challenge you to a spar." Smiled Kagome innocently.

"And I oblige. I would be honored to fight you." Lee's mouth sparkled when he smiled.

Tsunade stopped the smile fest with a cough. " Kagome, there is an arena here. If you wish to use it."

"Yeah!!! Lets go Lee!!!"

"OK!!!!"

The room sweat dropped. The two had way too much energy. The room followed at a much slower pace then the two fighters had left in. Lee and Kagome we already in the arena by the time the nins got to the arena.

Lady Tsunade stepped forward. "The terms of this match are..." she said until she was interrupted.

" We shall only be using our own muscles. Until one of us yields or the is knocked unconscious. Agreed?" smiled kagome happily swinging her body around making sure she would not cramp up.

"I agree!! I agree!! Taijustu is the way to go!!" Lee jumped up and down in excitement.

Kagome smirked. "Let us begin then."

"BEGIN!!"

Lee bent in his normal ready position getting ready for an attack.

Naruto bent over the railing. "Watch Kagome she is absolutely amazing. Trust me."

Garra looked over at Naruto. Then back at the arena to watch the happy female replica of the blond next to him. "Who is she Naruto?" he asked.

"Kagome is my cousin, and like the rest of our family, she is a little weird. Out of all of us that are left: Kurama and me are demon vessels, and then there is Kagome's half cousin twice removed that is half-demon. I think his name is like Yusuke or something like that. Then there's Kagome who is the oddball. Not only is she a miko and an excellent fighter, but she also has these weird ass powers. I don't know there just like Kurama's'. Its so weird."

"Hn."

Kagome went completely stiff. Her eyelids lowered and her feet were even with her shoulders. To an armature it probably looked like she was standing with a stick up her ass but every ninja in that room knew, her guard was up and impenetrable.

"Come if you wish." said Kagome with her face completely and utterly blank. _' Just like sensei'_

"Ladies first." smirked Lee seriously.

Kagome raised her hand eyelevel with her face and cracked her knuckles in her hand. "How kind of you..." Kagome did not even smirk before her image faded slightly and Lee was blown into a wall. "...but shivery will not win this battle."

The ninjas above the arena were practically hanging over the railing just to get a better look at this girl.

"GO KAGOME!!! KICK HIS BUTT!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!"

"What ya want Baa-chan cant you see that I'm busy here?"

Neji activated his byakugan, as did Hinata. Sasuke's eyes swirled into sharingan as well. Obviously, none of them saw the small teen knock their team mate into the wall. Let alone move from the spot she was at.

Kagome waited patiently as her bushy eye browed opponent rose from the rubble of concert. "Shall we try again? Why don't you attack me?"

Lee shifted unsteadily as he has never been beaten by anyone in his own area of expertise. Lee lifted the weights out of his leg warmers and dropped them on the ground. He used the distracting boom of the weights hitting the ground to make his next move.

Apparently, it was not a big enough of a distraction to distract Kagome. Lee swiftly moved as fast as he could to knock out the beautiful woman before him. _'If that was her opening move, then I really don't want to be on the receiving end of her final move.' _Lee moved fast as possible while kicking, punching anything but he still didn't hit her once! She blocked every time with a single gentle hand.

Lee heard her whisper something along the lines of " I have had enough of this." Then she grabbed his oncoming punch and flung him into the ground on his back which caused a small crater to form. Kagome then pushed him into the ground and placed her hand over his pressure point. "I suggest you yield." Kagome said emotion less.

"Never!"

Kagome pushed the pressure point making Lee unconscious. Kagome then picked up his body and carried him back up the stairs to his comrades. Naruto was the first to greet her when she got to them. Kagome smile brightly. "Ne, Ne, Naruto? So how was it??"

"Kagome!!! You held back!!!" screeched Naruto.

"Well yes I didn't want to end up hurting him, after all he is your friend." said Kagome as she smiled brightly.

"Ah!! No need to worry bushy brows can take a beating."

Kagome frowned "No I don't think so."

"So Kagome, have you decided." said Tsunade's booming voice.

"I have" said Kagome in a certain voice.

**OK!!!! WHAT DID YOU THINK!!!! LOL!! The nest chapter will be up soon!!! Love you all REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry my readers. I have not updated since. I can't remember. Well that sucks. Anyways I tried to make this one really long. It's like 10 pages or something in word. I am working on another and I have been working on another story that will be up after I put this chapter up. I'm sorry I got distracted, and board. I also lost track of my plot. Hell I need to stop making excuses. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 7- The Responsibility of Kagome

Garra shifted unsteadily as he watched the female Uzamaki in front of him. He saw where Naruto go all of his personality and power from by just looking at the female. She practically had power rolling off her in waves. It almost made him quaky just standing in her presence. Not that he would admit that openly, but you could just tell that she was special. According to the Godamai, the whole Uzamaki family was like that for as long as she could remember. This would be interesting.

Sasuke watched his teammate's cousin threw the corner of his eye. She was not what he expected at all. Not a single girl in this village could hold a candle to her in power. Hell, not even most of the male population could either probably. With the power that he felt rolling off of her when she was fighting was…just amazing. _'I bet that even the toad sanin would have a hard time winning against her.' _

"Well Kagome? Do you want to be a ninja?" asked the Hokage.

Kagome shifted her eyes towards her cousin then back to the Hokage. "I don't see why not seeing as fighting is probably the only thing I am good at. It's not like I actually liked school or anything."

"So is that a yes?" asked a now revived Lee. He stared at the Uzamaki with admiration. At the same time though, he was a little upset. She beet him at his own game. The way that she fought… it was like flowing water. Not like Hinata's style at all, it was like flowing air. He drought that even Gai-sensei, with all his knowledge could beet her.

Kagome nodded.

Naruto jumped screamed and giggled happily with his cousin. " Isn't that amazing Kagome"

"Un. Hey I am going to head back to the apartment and start dinner. You can invite your friends over if you want. Ok?" Kagome kissed him on the check and left. "Bye"

"Garra!!" Naruto rushed over to Garra and smiled brightly. "Want to come to dinner Garra? Kagome said that you could come. Your siblings can come too."

Konkoro popped up next to Garra. "Yeah! Let's go!! I haven't had a decent meal in years. Especial with the way that you cook Tamari. "

A large fan slammed into the back of Konkoro's head. "And would you rather starve. Hm?"

"Yes." replied Konkoro, dodging the raving teen.

Garra ignored his older siblings immature behavior and turned back to the blond Uzamaki. "We will come."

Naruto smiled happily at the Kazekage. "Great! See you at seven!" then took off with his team to there debriefing session on there new job.

-

Kagome nodded at the guards as she walked out of the east gate. She flashed then her new headband, they nodded back, and she was off to the forest. Kagome saw some herbs that she could use in the dinner she was making tonight. That and she did not want to buy meet, it was far too expensive for her taste, a few rabbits would work nicely.

Kagome stopped as she entered the forest, closed her eyes and spread her senses to the surrounding life. Hm… that someone was still watching her, but this time he was not alone. Then to her left deep in the forest there was a small family of rabbits but to her right only a few minutes away there were two wild turkey.

Kagome jumped in the trees and ran to her pray. Eyeing it up in the branches she reached out with the nearest tree and killed it. Then claimed her prize and quickly grew some vegetables for the dinner, picked them and left some for the people following her. Maybe they would get the message to leave her alone…ok maybe not but it was worth a shot.

Kagome quickly returned to Kohana, picking a few herbs on the way, nodding to the surprised guards at the gate and continued to the market.

"Hey what's your name miss!!" yelled the Jounin guard with his hair in his face (Izumo). While his buddy with the weird bandage over his nose sniffed behind him (Kotetsu).

"Uzamaki, Kagome" smiled Kagome happily.

They looked at each other with wide eyes and then back at the cute 18 year old girl.

Kagome had other plans though; she left the two guards in the dust heading for the market.

Then she felt the presence following her flair by where she left toughs vegetables. Silently she giggled to herself wile walking so she got a few more weird glances that she got even with the two dead turkeys over her shoulder and a basket of herbs and vegetables on her head. It wasn't exactly her fault her cousin ate nothing but ramen. Shess.

"Kagome-Chan!!!"

Kagome turned around to see Lee with his sensei and teammates. "Hi!" smiled Kagome genuinely.

"What are you doing with toughs turkeys Kagome-Chan?" asked Lee.

"I'm making a big dinner for Naruto, his team, the sand village people, and myself. Want to come? I think I got too much food, your teammates can come too!" Smiled Kagome clueless.

Gai jumped in front of Lee. "Kakashi is going to be there? We shall all attend this get-to-gather. Thank you for your invite of youthfulness, Kagome-chan. If we do not attend then we shall do 500 laps around Kohana on our hands!"

"Marvelous idea Gai-sensei" continued Lee.

Neji and Tenten sighed collectively.

Kagome just blinked at the two odd balls. "Great. See you at seven, Naruto's apartment ok?" and she dashed down the street, hurriedly bought some cheep flower pots to put her plants in. Then ran back home.

Kagome jammed her key in the lock and aggressively fought with door to open it. Then stumbled into the apartment. "Damn door. Naruto we need to fix that!"

"I know, I kn…what the hell is all that!" shrieked Naruto.

"Dinner." Smiled Kagome. Then she leaned a little to her right to see around Naruto to see team seven sitting at her table. "Hi guys! Ready for dinner?"

"Of course Kagome." Smiled Kakshi.

Kagome smiled happily at the four of them.

Sakura was watching her form the dinning room table dismantle the birds. What was that girl feeding? An army? Thoughts birds looked to be at least 25 pounds each, who else was coming other than the Kazekage?

"Hey Kagome can I help? Can I help? Please??" Naruto gave her the puppy dog look. Honestly, sometime Sakura wondered how old he was, really.

Kagome smiled like it was nothing unusual. Then she handed him her planting pots and told him to fill them up with dirt for her. Then continued to ready the birds.

"Sasuke-kun isn't this exiting we are ANBU now." Giggled Sakura hopelessly clueless.

"Hn"

Then Sakura continued to chat off her beloved Sasuke's ear off.

Kakashi decided it was time to excuse himself to the kitchen at that time. Kakshi snuck up behind Kagome making her look at him oddly. "You know Kagome this is an awful lot of food for 7 people."

Kagome turned from the now clean birds with the gizzards sitting in a small pile on the counter she wiped her hands on the nearest towel. "That is because there are11 people that are going to be eating and the rest is for stew. It is getting cold outside after all."

Kakashi blinked cutely. "Who else is coming then?"

Kagome turned back to the sink and began washing the vegetables and herbs. "Well there's…"

The door slammed open and Naurto was balancing her pots of dirt on his head and arms. "Hey Kagome I got your dirt. Where do you want it."

"Thank you!! Just set it on the counter. Ok?" Smile Kagome from the kitchen.

"Sure."

He eyed his bloody kitchen. "Your gunna clean that up right? Kagome? Hey were did she go?"

"Right here." Kagome popped up from behind him. Holding the bag of seeds, one seed in particular was her beloved Death Tree.

Naruto twitched at just remembering that tree. "Your not gunna…are you?"

Kagome smiled at him and continued with her 'business' placing a seed in each pot.

Kakshi looked over her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Kagome ignored him and spread her hand over the pots in one swooped. Then the fanged two-lips, some rather vicious looking vines, herbs, and the death tree were back. The best part was that they were in Naruto's house.

Naruto made his way back to the table as the occupants were leaving to examine Kagome's work. Naruto groaned and put his hands over his head. It wasn't that he minded plants, he actually was a fan, he had a few all over the house. Kagome took gardening to the extreme when plants can ea you!!! It wasn't like he was afraid of her plants…ok he was scared by some of them but that's not the point!!

Kakashi examined all the plants.

Sakura was slightly twitching because one of those two-lips were bighting at her.

"Are you sure these things are legal Kagome?" inquired Sasuke. He had seen quite a few odd things in Orochimaru's lab and this—takes the cake.

Kagome blinked cutely. Sasuke blushed. "I never really thought about that."

Naruto jumped up from the table faster than you could say free ramen. "WHAT!?!!"

Kagome smiled genuinely. "I don't think they are, theses are real plants I just feed them my energy and they end up different. Kurama can do it too, plus he's given me some of my seeds so you will have to ask him." The group looked thoughtful at Kagome's serious words. "OK!!! Lets get dinner rolling!!!!"

The room stared bug eyed at Kagome as she sped around the kitchen doing only Kami knows what.

Squad seven sat down with each other at the table again.

"So, what squad is Kagome on then?" asked Sakura seriously. " I think it would be a waist if she had to starts as a Genin"

Kakashi sighed. " I honestly don't know. Gai wanted her on his team but Lady Hokage said no. It looks like she will be starting from the bottom. Tsunade is very picky about special treatment. Although I did hear Tsunade talking to Suzuna and she said something about a mission for Kagome. I did hear something odd too…"

Naurto bent over the table in suspense. " Spit it out Kakashi sensei. Yer killen' me here."

"Tsunade said that Kagome was too powerful to have a Jounin as a sensei so she was going to have to find someone else."

"Sugoi" squealed Sakura.

The door opened. " Hey Kagome I'm here"

Naruto turned towards the door. " I know that voice. Ero- senna!!! What are you doing here."

"Grandpa Jiraiya is here for dinner Naruto" smile Kagome with a stack of plates in her hand that she put on the table and hugged the Ero-sanni. " It is good to see you again Grandpa Jiraiya."

Naruto grumbled in a corner " I cant believe that she likes that pervert…"

" Dinner will be ready in a bit." Smiled Kagome "I am still waiting for seven more people." Then she returned to setting the table.

Jiraiya sat at the table next to Kakashi. " So I heard from Tsunade that little Kagome is a ninja now."

Kakashi spoke up. " Ya we are just trying to figure out who her sensai will be. Tsunade said that a Jounin is too week to teach her anything so we are wondering if it might be Ibiki or Anko who will be teaching her."

"Hm." The sanni thought hard. "I don't know. Between the two, Anko does not want any Genin so she is out of the question. Ibiki he could be, but he does not fit Kagome's Chakra type at all."

Kagome came out with more food that was stemming mashed potatoes, closely followed by squash, toss salad, and green beans.

"Jezz Kagome cook enough?" drewled Naruto.

" I hope so." Worried Kagome

The door burst open. "KAGOME OF SPRING TIME OF YOUTH WE ARE HERE!!!!!!"

Everyone just stared at Gai and his team.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL YOU HAVE WON AGAIN!! I SHAL DO 100 LABS AROUND KO-" Gai got stopped in mid sentence by Kagome.

"That's nice Gai. Why don't you sit down all we are waiting for is the Kazekage."

Gai and his team sat down. The two normal students sighed tiredly.

The door opened again and in came the Kazekage and his siblings.

Kagome turned " I'm so glad that you came Garra. You guys can come on in and sit down while I go get the birds."

Garra and his sibling s sat down at the table silently chatting with everyone else.

In the kitchen Kagome was putting the gravy in the bowl when she sensed the two men outside. _'I'll deal with them latter.'_

Kagome quickly brought out the food and began the fest.

-

Kagome woke up the next morning, threw on a white Kimono with the west symbol embroidered on it, a blue take top underneath and boot-like stoking. Before she quickly made a breakfast for Naruto and then left to go train and maybe gather a few herbs.

Kagome smiled at the two guards from the other day and stopped to say hi. "Morning."

"Oh morning Kagome" smiled the one with the hair in his face.

"I'm sorry I left so fast yesterday I was making dinner. So I was going to ask your names?"

The one with hair in his face smiled "My name is Izumo Kamizuki"

"I'm Kotetsu Hagane." Grinned Kotetsu

Kagome turned her head towards the forest and stared at it.

"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Kotetsu.

Kagome turned a shining smile "Yes. It was a pleasure to meet both of you, but you will have to excuse me though, I'm leaving for morning training. See you later!"

Kagome meandered into the forest to a clearing not far from where she grew the plants the other day.

Kagome slowly went threw her routine religiously. Meditation, to clear her mind and calm her powers. Then, some simple gentle Samaria warm up steps which connect one with nature. It is very calming of the soul; one almost forgets where you are.

That is when she felt it. The eyes. She turned. Then they were gone.

Kagome continued with her daily exercises. Picked some spices to dry for Naruto's food cabinet then disappeared back into the village.

Kagome walked threw town and decided to go exploring since she was going to live here she mite as well see the sights. After a half hour walking around Kagome then realized it would be best if she had some sort of guide. Why? Because the oh so powerful miko was lost.

"Oh. Kami help me. Where am i?"

Kagome rounded another corner and ended up on her bum. "Good job Kagome. Run into more people."

" Do you need some help" asked the stranger she ran into.

"Yes. Actually you could…." Kagome looked up into blank eyes. "I'm sorry do I know you."

" I know you Kagome Uzamaki."

Kagome stood up and looked at the long haired, clear eyed and definitely male man. " Neji Huunga? Right? You came over for dinner last night."

"Yes. It was very good. I am surprised that it was the two bird that I saw only an hour before." Neji circled Kagome almost like an eagle eyes its pray. " What are you doing all the way over here Naruto lives on the completely opposite side of the village."

Kagome sighed tiredly. " I Knew I was lost. Neji is there anyway that you could point me in the right direction?" Kagome's stomach growled. "You got to be kidding."

Neji smirked. "If I buy you lunch and take you home. In return you be my sparring partner for the day."

Kagome looked up at Neji. " That's it? I'll make dinner for us then."

"Fine. We can use the dojo in the Huunga Main House." Neji turned to a feudal mansion that had two white eyed guards standing at the entrance, looking particularly menacing. They bowed there head to Neji and eyed Kagome like she had three heads.

Kagome stared right back. Then followed Neji into the Huunga household.

Neji turned to Kagome. "I have to introduce you to the head of the family before we do anything."

"Un." Kagome nodded her head in.

Neji traveled gracefully threw the hallways, with his beautiful long hair trailing behind him. Finally, he slid open a door and bowed on the floor. Kagome followed suit, not wanting to piss anyone off, today at least.

"Rise." The two roes from there bow. Kagome eyed another dark haired man and a dark haired girl that was Naruto's age with the same white eyes. The older man eyed Neji then his eyes feel on Kagome.

Kagome stared intently back with no emotion portraying on her face. She waited for the man to look away. She would not lose.

"Who is your little friend, Neji?" Asked the longed haired old-er man.

"She is Uzamaki Kagome and I have come to ask permission for her to train with me today in the Main House." Said a very solemn Neji, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Like a dutiful servant. Kagome almost barred her teeth at the man before her. He was week and Neji was strong. The mans eyes turned back to Kagome, smirking.

"Ah. Another Uzamaki brat. Just as useless I suspect, just like all Uzamaki's." insulted Hisashi.

Neji turned to look at Kagome's reaction and was ready to spring into action if necessary.

Kagome clenched her fist in her lap. She smiled genuinely "Will you grant me passage in you house or no?"

Hisashi waved his hand. "Do what you wish I do not care."

Kagome and Neji bowed and left.

Kagome's eyes were narrowed to the point were they were barley noticeable slits. She looked pissed. "How dare he insult my clan."

Neji and Kagome arrived at the open court yard that was in the middle of the Huunga compound. It was slightly paved in places and not in others. There was a single small and sickly looking tree off to the side of the court yard.

Kagome stepped onto the court yard. "Let us begin." Kagome's mask was back in place. Nothing slipped past her not even the fleeting happiness of the breeze that blew threw her hair. "We do not stop until the sun reaches the middle of the sky. What are your limitations?"

"Everything goes. Do not hold back on me like you did on Lee." Ordered Neji as he got in the ready position.

Kagome stood in her ready position. Which was the same as standing.

Kagome heard the Shoji door open to Hisashi's room. He sauntered out like the King of Sheba and sat down behind Neji. Smirking like a buffoon, like he was the superior one.

Kagome raised her hand just like she did with Lee and cracked every bone in her hand loudly. Neji's position shifted, sweat dripped down his forehead. Hisashi was not helping his nerves, he was very nervous as it was.

Neji did not know what hit him. He did not even see Kagome's image flicker before he was on his knees with blood dripping down his mouth. She was faster then he thought she was. She remained in the spot that she was.

Hisashi sat a lot straighter as he stared at the strange Uzamaki. He did not even see the small girl move.

Kagome did not make a sound as she stood there waiting for him to do something. She simply watched him sit there and spit blood out of his mouth. She had hit ever single one of his vital organs at least 3 times each in a matter of a milliseconds.

Neji laughed uneasily. "I knew that you were powerful but this…"

"Shall I continue or do wish to cease." Said a blank Kagome.

Neji got in the ready position. "Beakugan." He muttered and he eyed all of Kagome's chakra points. He knew that she had no idea what chakra was but that was not what he would use his bloodline trait for. He could track her with his eyes.

He was so concentrated he could not defend himself again. Once again he was spiting blood out of his mouth.

Neji stared intently at his opponent. Even with his blood limit he had trouble seeing her but it was still not what he wanted.

Kagome sighed. "You cannot see me move with your blood limit. You need to relay on your other senses other than sight."

" Listen to my feet as they hit the ground, the wind. Smell my sent as it encloses on you. Open your other eyes, not your blood limit. Feel my presence as it closes in on you." Instructed Kagome as she circled Neji. For the next two hours Kagome randomly would attack Neji out of the blue. He had to stand still and use his other senses to defend himself from the overly powerful woman.

Neji was sweating. The sun was bearing down his neck

Hisashi had sat and watched from the protection of the houses roof for a long time. His Beakugan activated and staring at Kagome nonstop. He could not see her when she moved either. Hinata and Haanabi by his side that sat and watch Neji get manhandled by a girl that was half his size practically.

Kagome then did something unexpected. Using her inhuman speed she hugged Neji; thus tackling him to the ground. She grinned like a mad man on 'happy drugs' at the Huunga underneath her. "Come on Neji its lunch time!! Lunch ! Lunch! Lunch! Yummy, yummy in our tummies'!!"

Hisashi twitched. The girl was all powerful but acted like a child, lovely. He was already picking out a date for her and Neji's wedding.

Neji's eye twitched open. "Kagome I can't move. I've been hit too many times in my vitals."

Kagome smiled and waved him off. "Don't worry!! I'll fix you up in a jiffy!!"

The three Huunga main branch head sat and watched as the girl, smaller than Hinata, not only give Neji the beet down of a life time, but heal him afterwards.

Neji and Kagome left shortly after to the barbeque stand.

**Ahhhh... Well its posted... **

**I still love you my faithful readers dont feel ignored. Reall i do Im just a procratinating college student. **

**Review and tell me what ya think...**

**Also with the whole pairing thing. I have receved quite a few revews telling me to go with Atsuki or Garra. But ya know who Kagome is going to be with is...**

**IM NOT TELLING!!!!!  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH**

Stay tuned to find out !!!!  
LOVE 

Angelwings39


	10. EDITOR MIA

**Hello my lovely readers. It apperars that my editor has gone missing because I sent my last chapter to oher presidents day and now I desprately need someone. If your still up for the job email me at **

**Thanks guys!**

**PS: I have like three chapters for you all. SO I really need and editor. Email me!**


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello my ever faithful readers!! **

**I love you all very much!! **

**I am still have a hard time finding an editor so, until I find an editor that will email me back you will have to deal with my bad spelling. Suck it up, you know what I mean when I don't spell the word right. **

**I don't have the time to go threw this chapter cuz I have finals in two weeks. And my roommate sole my ipod. Im pissed, just to let you know. Anyways. I have a semi finished chapter nine. But its not quite there yet. **

**Love you guys!!**

**Angelwings39**

Chapter 8- Hidden from One Less.

Asuma sat back lazily smoking. "This silence is oddly irritating." Ever since his little insodent with long haired exploding time bomb Asuma made a point to make sure that he and his little Genin team had lunch or at least one meal together a week. That way he could make sure that they were alive and kicking. Although, there was always this aquward silence that just seemed to fill them every once and a while. To be honnest, Asuma hated it because they used to never shut up when they were Genin. He looked at his cute little killers across the table they really did not look much different from when they were Genin.

Shikamaru lazily chewed his barbequed meet. While Choji wolfed down more and more; Asuma wondered if he even tasted it half the time. Then there was Ino fussing over them all as usual, she was really a mother hen underneath the fact that she was a part of the ANBU interrogation unit and down right scary when she was upset. Finally, Shikamaru and Ino got into a fight about Kami knows what, like usual.

Asuma sighed. "Ah… sweet music to my ears." And fully relaxed.

Ino looked out of the window of the barbeque shop wistfully and sighed like a sick fan girl. "Aww… Choji why can't we be like that?" Ino pointed out Neji and the new Konichi who was smiling and laughing.

Asuma looked out the window along with the rest of his team. "She is the one that beet Lee into the ground the other day. Uzamaki Kagome."

Team 10 just stared at the couple as they walked towards the barbeque stand.

"She's so cute." Giggled Ino. "You wouldn't think it was the same girl that beet the daylights out of Lee."

They came into the barbeque place and sat down to eat.

Ino waved at the two and Kagome smiled happily back at the group.

Neji and Kagome took a seat far away from team ten. On the opposite side of the restaurant Neji and Kagome sat down.

Kagome sat down at the booth right across Neji.

"So, Neji, toughs people watched me fight Lee. Who are they?" Asked Kagome quietly.

Neji sighed and took a sip of the green that the waitress just brought. "That's Team 10 of the ANBU ops. They graduated from the academy the same year as Naurto."

Kagome nodded. "The pineapple headed one examined me when Naruto and I came to the village."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Shikamaru? Why?"

"To see if I was dangerous." Said Kagome off handedly.

Neji nodded. He obviously was not going to get an answer out of her.

"Would you like to continue training after lunch?" asked Kagome.

"I'll give you a tour of the city while it is still light out. We can stop by Naruto's place to tell him where you are." Said Neji as he blew on his hot beef.

"That sounds great!" Kagome smiled happily at Neji with her bright blue eyes and took a bite of her food. "This is really good food Neji. Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem." Smirked Neji,it really wasn't especially with his special jonin sallery. Neji swallowed his food. Neji and Kagome silently ate there food. Enjoying the good meal after training.

After Kagome finished eating Neji voiced something that was bugging him for a while. Ever since she beet his teammate into the ground, litterly. "Kagome, I was wondering who trained you."

"Hm. Well My Lord trained me. He is very powerful and wise in the way of war. As My Lord's ward I must know these things in order to defend our land." Said Kagome loyally.

"This Lord who is he? Does Naruto know him?" Inquired Neji. As he paid for the food and left with Kagome

"No. My Lord Sessomaru and Naruto have never formally met each other but they know of each other." Smile Kagome.

Neji staired at her confused.

"You probably know My Lord as Sessomaru Tashio."

"Hm. I have heard his name before, Sessomaru Tashio right? He's a Business Typhoon, though everyone knows that." Said Neji.

Kagome smiled secretively at Neji. "So, which way to Naruto's."

Neji chuckled. "You're going the wrong way." Neji grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her the other way. "Naruto lives _this_ way." Chuckled Neji.

Kagome laughed "Ah ops. My bad."

Ino sighed wistfully as she watched the pair leave. "There so cute!! I should hook them up!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino just leave her alone she's new. To top it all off her whole family was murdered recently. Let her be."

"How do you know that?" Practically screamed Ino.

"Lady Tsunade told me after me and Ibiki examined her powers. That girl is something else." Said Shikamaru wistfully looking out the window.

Asuma watched the girl leave with the Huunga. Lazily he put out his cigarette.

Choji stopped eating to watch her too. "She has amazing strength. You wouldn't expect it coming from someone so small."

Asuma smirked. "I heard that she is going to have either Ibiki or Anko be her Sensei because she is too powerful for normal Jonin's like me."

Shikamaru smirked. "She is going to be a huge asset against Akatsuki."

Asuma grinned at his student. "The best part is that non of them know who she is. That way we have the element of surprise." The memories of his fight with the blond haired Atsuki member. He just barley made it out alive, but so did the blond. So, the fight was worthless, and nether side gained anything. The only thing that Kohana gained from that fight was to know the Sasori of the Red Sand was indeed still alive even after Sakura stabed him threw the 'heart'.

Ino got up from her spot at the table and left her part of the bill. "I'm going to go find Sakura, so you boys can talk about war all you want. We have to arrange a girl's night. Tootals!!" Ino gave Choji a peck on his swirls cheek.

After Ino left. Shikamaru pulled out a cigarette and lit it in the fire of the barbeque. It was a rather troublesome habit he caught from his sensei. "This is so troublesome. Ino is just going to cause a ruckus. Girls, I'll never understand them. I don't know how you two got together, Choji."

"Well I don't understand why you like that wind girl so much Shikamaru. You can't talk to me about my girl problems." Choji smirked at his long time best friend, continued eating. Even though he was skinny now did not mean that his appetite settled at all.

Asuma chuckled. "Wait till there pregnant like Kurini is then you'll really wish you were dead."

-

After Neji showed Kagome around Kohana. He took her to Naruto's apartment. Kagome opened the door with a bit of a struggle. "Naruto!!"

"I need to fix that, I know." The said blond was sitting at the table eating a cup of ramen. "Where have you been Kagome? Your note said that you left for morning training. I thought you would be back before me."

Kagome hugged Naruto and pecked him on the check. While Neji stood in the door out of place. "I got lost and ended up in front of the Huunga district. So me and Neji cut a deal. I train with him, he would get me lunch. I make dinner and he would show me around. Your going to be here for dinner, right?"

"Ah. Sorry Kagome, I can't stay for dinner tonight we have our first mission tonight. I'll be back in a three days." Explained Naruto happily. "Kakashi promised he would look after you though. So he'll be here for dinner and will be staying here till I get back."

"I don't need a babysitter Naruto." Scowled Kagome much like her demonic cousin, minus the fangs but, teeth were bared animalistic. Neji took a step back out of the doorway, this could get ugly.

Naruto held up his hands in his defense. "He is on Baa-Chan's orders. So don't bare your fangs at me." Naruto barred his own fangs at her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she verbally growled at Naruto. He backed down, he was not one to mess with the alpha female.

"We'll be at your training ground. Come see me before you leave." Kagome stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Neji followed her to the training ground, silently wondering what fighting and inraged Kagome would be like. Neji twitch, worse than Naruto.

Once they got to training field 5, the practice field for team 7, Kagome decided that it would be best if she slowed down her speed in order to get a workout instead of beet down _A-La-Huunga_. Neji was seriously considering asking for training from her because even slow she was his toughest opponent he had ever faced. Neji pushed that thought out of his brain, he would seem really week to her if he did that. It was bad enough that he learned that she was his age and had started her training three and a half years ago. To say the least it was a major blow to his pride, he was a Special Jonin with Genin brats of his own already, he should be better than her.

After a few hours squad seven came to say goodbye in there new ANBU uniforms. Naruto's fox mask was more than appropriate. Along with Sasuke's bird and Sakura's rabbit.

Kagome stopped beating Neji to a pulp and waited for him to pick himself off the floor. "We will break."

Kagome leisurely strolled over to the threesome without a scratch on her. "Hi." Her mask was sill up. Obviously, still pissed about Kakashi showing up an hour earlier as her _babysitter, _as Kagome called him_. _Kakashi, smartly stood in the shadows of the training field.

Kagome's eyes fell on all of them as they started to shift in different colors of blue. She stood straiter and bowed to them with her hands folded. "I wish you well on your journey."

They all nodded.

Sakura approached Kagome with a huge smile on her face. "When we get back was going to have a girl's night at my place. Ok?"

Kagome nodded as her eyes swirled oddly. Then handed Sakura a small bottle. "This is the sap of Iliendal of spirit world. Pour it directly into a wound and it will heal everything except death itself. Use it wisely; it took me great pains to recover it."

Sakura tucked the small bottle in her pouch carefully.

Kagome moved onto Sasuke her eyes still swirling. "You have evil hanging on your left shoulder Uchiha Sasuke. You know this." Sasuke looked down at the ground. Disappointed in himself and the memories that flashed before his eyes.

Kakashi watch Kagome from the shadows. He rushed to reach his mentally unstable student. Naruto grabbed him. "Let her be. I will explain latter. Watch."

Kagome grabbed Sasuke's chin forcing his dark eyes to look into her glowing blue eyes. "We all have our battle with the darkness. Yours was just longer than others. You are lucky to be alive and have friends that care about you. As a reward I shall purify this mark."

Kagome leaned her head over Sasuke's neck and pulled down the cloth of his shirt.

Sasuke was completely shaken by this action. He had never had another female touch him, that he wanted her to touch him. He could her Sakura's outraged gasp but he did not care when he felt her velvety warm lips against his cold skin. He felt the commas of the cures wriggle on his skin. The warm of her lips filled his whole body. He felt whole as he leaned into Kagome's warmth. Kagome's sent of sweet honey suckle filled his nostrils. He could have fallen asleep here in her arms and not woken up.

Kagome brought her head up from Sasuke's neck. Then rested her hand on his cheek. She smiled genuinely. Not the fake smiles that charm the villagers and his fellow ninja. It was the same sad smile he had seen on her when she was laying broken and bloody on her futon in her home.

He felt her pushing her energy into his body reviving him from the process of removing the mark. "Good luck on your mission Uchiha Sasuke."

Kagome replaced her mask, her eyes still glowing and stood in front of Naruto. "Naruto, I give you the seed of my Ojigi plant. Use it wisely and only in the gravest situation of the life or death of your team. The fox will know how to use it." Kagome kissed his forehead. "May Mother of us all, watch over you. All of you." Kagome bowed.

They bowed and left in a flicker of back.

Kagome watched there auras leave until she could sense them no more.

Kagome turned her shinning blue eyes on Kakashi. "You are worried."

Kakashi took a step back when her eyes pinned him down with her icy stair. Kagome, unlike himself, did not need a mask to hide her emotions. "Yes."

Kagome turned her back to him. "They will be fine." Kagome and Neji battled with each other for a few more hours. While the mother-hen-Kakashi could only imagine what his cute little Genin were doing right now. He could not even read 'Come Come Paradise' because his mind kept wondering off to his only Genin.

Kagome sat and watched the Jounin sigh and stair into nothingness at all. Kagome stared too much that Neji _almost _hit her. In retaliation Kagome made him eat dirt. "I believe it is time that we leave. The sun is going down. Darkness brings out the evil in the world."

Kagome walked over to gather Kakashi, he was obviously still out of it. Kagome rested a gentle hand on Kakashi's shoulder. She gave him one of her heart warming smiles. She stared into his dark orb that was not covered and Kakashi stared back. "All will be well Kakashi Hataka."

Kakashi watched as her blue orbs swirled like a worlpool. Then he remembered what Naruto said.

"_Let Kagome be when she gets like that." Said Naruto running his hand threw his blond hair._

"_She is rattling off about Sasuke's curse. That is an S-class secret. She should not know thoughts things Naruto!" Said an exasperated Kakashi._

_Naruto's griped his arm tightly. "You will not harm her Kakashi."_

"_What the hell do you expect me to do Naruto!!" growled Kakashi back at him._

_Naruto grabbed his arm so tight that he was forced to look directly into his eyes. "Ever since Kagome was born she has been connected to the earth. She feels what it feels. She feels its pain. She sees what its sees. She sees right threw to our very souls with her eyes and know instantaneously what it is that we love, what our personality is and sees our pain. She sees it as her responsibility to heal us, just as mother earth does. Kagome is a child of the earth. A being so pure that no evil can befall upon her. It would wise for you to trust her." _

_Neji watch Kakashi and Naruto speek. He calmed down a little. He got rather bothered that she touched the Uchiha as he waited for the beautiful woman to return to there training._

Kakashi felt Kagome's hand in his as she brought it up to her face and she snuggled into it. "You have taught them all that you know Kakashi Hataka. They have grown and are no longer the small children that found there way into your jaded heart. They have grown into fine adults, all thanks to your guidance. I only wish that I could have been there for Naruto in the way that you were there for him and my cousin Kurama was for me."

Kagome dragged Kakashi up to his feet. She put her happy Uzamaki mask on, the same one that Naruto has, it made Kakashi's heart klench. "Come on! Its time for food!! I'll let you pick what I make." Kagome ran off to the Uzamaki apartment at top speed causing Kakashi and Neji to run after the giggling girl.

Dinner was all together quite. Not only was it because it was with Neji Huunga; a super quite person around pretty much everyone. It was also because Kakashi Hataka, who at the moment was slightly depressed that his little Genin had 'flown the coup'. So dinner consisted of Kagome making off handed comments, and the other two grudgingly answering.

Neji got up to leave and Kagome followed. Neji turned in the door way. "Thank You, for the training with me today, Kagome."

Kagome smiled happily. "No I should be thanking you Neji! If I did not run into you I would have been lost forever!"

Neji bowed and kissed her hand. "Goodnight, My Lady." Then promptly left.

Kagome blushed. Then retreted to the kitchen away from Kakashi's eye's.

Kagome stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes while Kakashi read his little orange book.

Then Jiraiya appeared in the doorway. "Hey Kagome!! Am I late for dinner??"

Kagome came out of the kitchen smiling happily. "Yeah, just a little, but I can warm up some leftovers wile I finish making the pie. Come on in."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "I brought a friend." He stepped aside to reveal Tsunade. "She wasn't doing her paperwork anyways so I brought her here. Besides no one can say they have lived before they have some of your amazing food."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her face became blank again. "You lie like crap Grandpa Jiraiya. That is not Baa-chan. You and your friend have been watching me all day like a good little spy of Baa-Chan's."

Jiraiya laughed, but not the happy kind. The kind of laugh that was like 'ya caught me red handed.'

Kagome turned back to the kitchen then stopped and looked directly at 'Tsunade'. "You can get rid of that crapy illusion Ibiki Moreno."

Kagome disappeared into the kitchen not even looking at him as he transformed back into the man that examined her roses that she left on Tsunada's desk.

Jiraiya and Ibiki sat down at the dinning table and were latter joined by Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked at Jiraiya. "So Jiraiya guess who is on there first mission tonight."

"Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

Kakashi nodded.

Jiraiya laughed and slapped Kakashi on the back. "Ah. I see your going threw with drawls from protecting your first Genin."

Kakashi sputtered at the sannin.

Jiraiya laughed. "No worries when my first Genin team went off on there own I was a nervous wreak. Tsunade had to knock me out so that I would not go after them."

Kakashi did not look any brighter than when Kagome had brought him to her house.

Kagome reappeared back at the table with her 'Ramen Lover' apron and two plates of Curry Rice and a piece of berry pie balancing on her arm. "Here ya go boys. Dig in."

Ibiki took a bite then stopped eating. "This is really good. I have never had curry rice taste so perfect."

Kagome smiled the same way that Naruto does, making Kakashi grow even more worried. "Thanks."

Then she went back in the kitchen and reappeared with four large glasses of lemonade. Kagome sat down and relaxed for the first time all day. She quietly sipped her lemonade as the older ninja talked of the past and remonist. While Kagome reminist into her own thoughts and her own past. _'Inuyasha, are you still alive?'_

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Ibiki, started out of her thoughts. "Ah."

"Will you show me you plants that you were talking about the other day." Asked Ibiki patently, with a sparkling clean plate.

Kagome nodded. Then she got up. "To get the full effect we have to go to the training grounds again. For now I will just show you the miniature versions that I keep in my kitchen window."

The three men got up and walked into the _very _tight kitchen.

Ibiki examined the plants carefully. He asked what they were called. Then like Sasuke asked if they were legal, and Kagome gave him the same answer; they were a part of her so, yes. Then he went to touch the death tree with a calloused hand.

Kagome grabbed him so fast he was jolted in surprise. He did not even see the girl move let alone hear her. "You do not want to do that. My death tree can melt demon bones in under a minute, and they can probably melt humans in a quarter of the time. Ever second under it will seem like an eternity to you." Her eyes swirled dangerously.

Ibiki would never admit it openly, but the girls swirling eyes on him frightened him. That was saying a lot too. "I am assuming that you can grow these plants just like the roses the other day."

Kagome nodded.

"I am also assuming that these things are much larger when you grow them in battle and very dangerous."

Kagome nodded again.

Ibiki looked like he wanted to say more. He paused and looked at the two _large men_ that were squeezed into the small kitchen with them. Even if Kagome was very small it was still a _very _tight fit. Ibiki glared at the two men and they left the kitchen very fast, only after grabbing Kagome's pie to gorge themselves on, sit on Naruto's couch and talk happily about ideas about Jiraiya newest book that he was working on.

Kagome shook her head at the two older men that just left. Men never grow up.

Then she looked at the scared man in front of her. "You have something to say that is important I am guessing." 

Ibiki looked at the girl. She was very sharp, unlike her cousin. Ibiki looked out the window. "Yes. Lady Hokage told me of your fight the other day with Rock Lee. I did not believe it at first that you did not use chakra to power your insane strength, then the Jiraiya took me to the training field to see you fight. I saw and felt you use no charka or energy of any kind. Then he told me of your sensei and past. With your time traveling and the jewel." Ibiki made the mistake to look at the girl again.

Kagome's eyes boarded into his looking for what he was thinking with a completely blank face that he had seen on her earlier, not a single emotion played on her face or eyes. It was almost like she was searching his soul. "Ibiki Moreno, you have a warrior's soul. I know that you will not harm my charge or me. You have told no one of these things you know other than the Hokage. That is very respectable of you. You do not have to fear my gaze."

Ibiki understood now why Jiraiya respected this small girl so much. She was powerful, wise and will never rest as long as the jewel existed. He could already list many more things about the girl that were honorable traits, and he had just met her.

Ibiki leaned up against the kitchen counter. "Kagome, you must know that before you came to the village we have had a very long tradition of having only teams of three Genin to every Jonin."

Kagome nodded slowly, not totally understanding his motives yet. "Yes. Like Kakashi was with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura when they first became Genin. I know."

Ibiki nodded and continued in a hushed tone. "You however, are too powerful to have a simple Jonin be your instructor and have some below average Genin team up with you. We thought of just putting you as a Chunin but that would be a huge disadvantage to you if you did not know the people that you were leading into battle. You although, have enough power to overthrow a Jonin and three Genin without even being seen, you have the experience of team work, you are loyal, you know the difference between right and wrong and above all you have the guts to kill someone, but for the right reasons. That is why the Hokage has assigned me as your instructor."

Kagome was completely silent.

Ibiki turned to look at her rather reluctantly into her eyes. Expecting a discussed look on her face. Who would want to train with a scared, weathered, grouchy, mean, ugly… He decided to stop self contradict him self and look at the girl. He did not see her with anything akin to hate in her eye.

He saw something that he did not expect. He saw tears in her eyes she hugged him around the waist her head was about to the middle of his rib cage. He noticed then how small she was, how week she can look, especially in a state like this.

Kagome's big blue eyes looked up at him and she was smiling. They were tears of happiness. "It has been a very long time since anyone, other than family, has said such nice complements about all of my hard work so far. Thank you Ibiki-sensei, this one would be honored to be your student in the way of the ninja."

Ibiki, for the first time in a long time, smiled for real. "I'm glad." Ibiki cleared his thought. Then Kagome let go of him and he got back on task.

"Now that, that is said." He grabbed three tick scrolls out of his pocket and handed them to Kagome.

Kagome blinked confused at him, waiting for an explanation. "These are the scrolls that all academe students must learn in order to graduate to be ninja. We will be going over these since fighting comes so easy to you."

Kagome smiled up at the large man. "Right away Ibiki-sensei!"

Ibiki turned to leave the little kitchen then turned back to Kagome eyeing her oddly. "Also, I suggest you have Kakashi or someone take you shopping for ninja gear and a new outfit. You are a shinobi now, you need to dress like one." Then handed her a list of things that she needed.

Kagome sighed sadly while looking over the list.

Ibiki grinned like the mad man that he is. "I'll see you in four days. I have a mission to go on. I expect you to know toughs scrolls by heart when I get back."

Kagome smiled happily and hugged the scrolls. "I will Sensei! Don't you worry about that!"

Ibiki chuckled and messed up her hair. "Later kid." Then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kagome stood in the kitchen just staring at her scrolls in her arms. Then joined Jiraiya and Kakashi on the couch. "Grandpa Jiraiya. I was wondering…"

"Hm?' Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Kagome as she sat in-between the two of them with her new scrolls.

"What's up Kagome?" asked Kakashi.

Kagome turned her big blue eyes on them and they were watering. "What's wrong with the way that I dress? Neji weirs a Kimono! Why can't I?"

Jiraiya laughed at his some-how-adopted-granddaughter and hugged her tightly to him. Letting her pure aura fill him up with giddy-ness. "Well my dear, that is because Neji is a Jonin and you are a Genin. You have to listen to your sensei because he knows what is best for you now."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted in a very Naruto way. "Ahg."

Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed completely forgetting there worry for Naruto out in the field.

Jiraiya stopped laughing like an idiot, gently squeezed Kagome and handed her the empty pie plate. "I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. Be good to Kakashi." Then the pervy sage was gone in a puff of smoke.

Kagome got up and went to grab Kakashi a futon mattress. "Her ya go Kakashi. If you get tiered you can seep on this. I'm gunna stay up for a little while and study my scrolls for Ibiki-sensei."

Kakashi perked up. "So, Ibiki is your sensei, huh? I guess we were right in assuming that it would be either Ibiki or Anko."

Kagome nodded as she left for the kitchen. Her voice sounded from there. "I like his aura a lot, he reminds me of one of my old comrades."

Kakashi nodded more to himself than to Kagome as she reappeared with her three scrolls in her lap she sat on the couch with Kakashi.

Kagome and Kakashi read until midnight. Kakashi helped her with some things that she did not understand things like the ninja way and what each hand sign meant. Then they bid each other goodnight and fell asleep in there own rooms.

-

Kagome awoke before the sun rose like usual. She took a nice long warm shower, since Naruto finally paid the rent, after she got on his case about it. Then decided that today she would take Kakashi shopping with her for her ninja gear. Well, he didn't really have a choice, well, he had to. Kagome was slowly getting used to him being her human shadow since two days ago. Kagome tallied up the days in her head, Ibiki-sensei would be back in two days and she need to suck it up and get the things on her list.

Kagome walked into the Kitchen/dinning room/ living room to see Kakashi fast asleep on her cousin's floor. He looked as if he just laid down in his cloths pulled the blanket up and passed out. Which he probably did. Kagome giggled at the sight of him. Maybe it was the fact that he was a grown man laying on her floor or maybe it was the fact that he was silently snoring. Kagome just found it funny.

Kagome turned into the kitchen. _'I'm going to wake Kakashi up to the smell of a home-style Sunday breakfast. I bet he'll like that. That way he wont be a grouch when we go shopping today.'_ Kagome turned on the stove and began to work. The smells of fresh food , like Kagome wanted, woke up the lazy Jonin. After she heard him take a trip to the bathroom to shower she began to finish up the meal with some fresh fruit that she grew.

Moments later a slightly wet Kakashi poked his nose in the kitchen. "That smells good."

Kagome walked past him with plates filled with food and he followed her. "Here ya go Kakashi. Dig in. Since I guess you have to follow me, I'm going training."

Kakashi nodded as he just simply ate his food happily. "Hm."

"Then after that I have to do some grocery shopping, and then I have to get that stuff that Ibiki-sensei said I have to get." Kagome pulled out the list that Ibiki gave her. He was very specific on what she wanted. He gave her what store she had to buy, color and type. Kagome sighed, so much for freedom of choice, and continued to eat her breakfast.

Kakashi stopped eating and almost choked. "I'm not going shopping with you. Find Tenten or Tamari to do that."

Kagome sighed. Ok so maybe he wouldn't go shopping with her.

Kagome finished eating her breakfast and took the dishes into the kitchen. Kagome calmly washed the dishes as Kakashi calmly read his little orange book.

Kagome liked doing the dishes. Sure the left over scum on the plate was a bit disgusting but once you get over that it is really quite calming. Kagome usually took this part of her day to check up on her plants in the window. They would calmly coo at her in her ear or nip at them like a sorting bunch of fanged two lips. The two-fanged-lips whispered in Kagome's ear about the gossip that they heard around town.

Kagome listened as the plants told her the some of the ninja knew of her existence, being an Uzumaki but that was it. Many of the people believed that she would turn out like her cousin, a trouble maker. Some of the more informed Nin's were whispering about her sensei and her. Apparently, Ibiki-sensei has never taken a Genin before. Which was very surprising news to her, he seemed to know what he was talking about. Then the two lips told her that he was the interrogator for the ANBU black opps. They also told her that the people that she had been feeling following her were walking around the forest in black cloaks with red clouds on them. They seemed very keen on flowing her and Naruto around. They always kept there distance. When Naruto left on his mission one followed while the other stayed here, to watch her. According to the flowers the man was average height, had red eyes and had the sent of blood clinging to him.

Kagome sat on the counter with a cup of tea in her hand. She asked the flowers where he was right now.

Moments later they said that he is on a high building observing her from the window. Kagome nodded and asked them to keep a sharp ear out for all information about these men.

Kagome put her cup in the kitchen sink and then looked up at the man. Like the flowers said his glowing red eyes stared back at her. Kagome smiled at him, and then turned away.

Kagome smiled up at Kakashi. "Time to start the day!"

Kakashi got up grudgingly and followed her to the field outside of Kohana. Kakashi sat under the shade of the trees and watcher her, like yesterday and the day before, and read his little book.

A few hours later Kagome stopped and the pair went back into Kohana. Kagome stopped to chat with the two guards. Who, Kakashi noticed, took an interest in Kagome. Kakashi chuckled to himself, them and all of Kohana had taken an interest in Kagome.

Kagome waved goodbye to the guards and Kakashi. Kagome was headed to find Tamari of the Sand. Kakashi flat refused to go shopping with her. Though Kakashi did tell her that they did not have a Groshery Store like she did on the main land. Kohana had the Market Place, basically three blocks of stands that sold basically everything from Kuni to squash.

Kagome walked into the Hokage Tower smiling happily. She was had a bundle of sunflowers for Grandma and a large picnic basket. She would like the flowers, they just seemed to make everyone happier.

Kagome smiled at all the ninja who passes her while they stared at her. Kagome guessed they knew she was an Uzumaki. Kagome came to the Hokage's office and knocked on her door. "Come in already!!"

Kagome smiled at her Grandma's twisted personality and opened the door. "Hey Grandma! How are you?"

"Kagome…what do you want? Where is Kakashi? Isn't he supposed to be watching you?" Growled Grandma.

Kagome smiled. "He is. He's on the roof. I have to get all new clothes because Ibiki-sensei doesn't want me to where my Kimono. Kakashi refused to go shopping with me. I came here to ask you where Tamari is staying and I came to give you these flowers. I know that you are worried about Naruto, so am I. I wanted to brighten your day. Oh and I made lunch." Kagome said then put flowers and a binto box on Tsunada's desk smiling.

Tsunade smiled at the small girl. Kagome reminded her a lot of her cousin. Maybe it was because there fathers were identical twins and they both take after there fathers. Tsunada picked up the beautiful flowers that reminded her of Naruto's hair then turned to Kagome. "The sand siblings are staying in the Hokage tower just down the hall in the last room to the left. Have fun shopping."

Kagome made her way to the door.

"And Kagome…" added Grandma.

Kagome turned. "Ah."

Tsunada smiled. "Thank you."

Kagome nodded and shut the door behind her.

After the girl left. Tsunada fished out a pair of chop sticks and opened the binto box then took a bight of the marvalus smelling food. She squealed. "Mmmm… this is good."

-

Grandma needed someone to brighten her day. Kagome knocked on the Sand Siblings door. Kagome waited patently for someone to answer soon Konkoro came to the door.

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing here?" smiled the puppet nin.

"I'm looking for Tamari is she here?" asked Kagome hopefully.

"Yeah sure. She's in the shower but you can come in while you wait. Garra is in the study doing paper work if you want to see him." Konkoro pointed to the slightly open where Kagome could slightly see some shelves with books on them.

"Thanks Konkoro!" Kagome smiled at his painted face. "Oh. I brought lunch."

Konkoro's mouth watered. "You did!? Sweet."

Kagome handed him three bintos. "I figured that you might eat two considering how much you ate the other night. The third is for your sister be sure to give it to her. I'm going to go have lunch with Garra.

Konkoro smiled and took off to the kitchen to chow down.

Kagome smiled and knocked on Garra's door.

"Come in."

Kagome smiled even larger and pushed open the door.

"Kagome."

Kagome smiled at Garra's wide eyes. "Hey Garra! I brought lunch do you want some?"

"Sure."

Kagome planted a binto box and chop sticks on Garra's desk. "Here ya go Garra. I figured you might want some lunch."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Smiled Kagome. Then she pulled out her own binto box and began to eat.

They ate in silence.

Garra looked at the girl in front of him he really did not understand her. Yes her cousin was a Demon vessel but she did not seem the lest bit discussed by it at all. His own father did not want him and it took his siblings a very long time to trust him let alone love him like a sibling. But from what Garra observed the other night this girl in front of him was not even the slightest bit disgusted and she seemed to love Nartuo more than life itself.

"Why?"

Kagome looked at him oddly. "I'm sorry? Why what?"

"Why do you love Naruto so much even though you know that he is the vessel of the nine tailed fox." Asked Garra.

Kagome set down her binto box on his desk and folded her hands in her lap. She smile up at him. "Naruto is not the only demon in the Uzumaki clan. In fact, I am the only one of our clan that is not a demon."

Garra's eyes widened. "Your clan is made of demon's then. That is why you love him so much."

Kagome smiled. "It is not in my nature to hate someone. I can't honestly say that I hate anyone."

Garra looked at Kagome. "What do you mean in your nature. Everyone hates no matter what it is. From a person to a spider. Humans are not perfect enough to not hate."

Kagome let her mask drop and she smiled sadly. "I would be lying if I said that I was a normal human, Garra. I am a Miko or shrine madden of old."

Garra jumped back in his chair in surprise. "What. That is impossible. The last was the …" Garra's eyes widened as he looked strait to Kagome. Even with out Shikaku he could still sense her purity that he thought earlier was power.

"The Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Yes, 500 years ago, the Miko that died in battle tragically. Is that what you were told?" smiled Kagome sadly.

Garra's eyes if possible widened even further. "…That was you. The Miko of Time itself."

Kagome smiled sadly again. "Yes, that was me. I am very much alive as you can see. If you know the story then you will know that it is very much impossible for me to hate."

Garra nodded in understanding. "The jewel would turn black with hate then consume you in need for power." Garra leaned back in his chair and looked at Kagome. This explains everything, especially her connection with the earth. Garra almost smacked himself for not thinking of it earlier. Her life was his favorite bed time story, it gave him hope that someone would love him like The Great Miko loved everyone and everything. Even a demon like him. Not that he was a demon anymore, but then, that is what he wished for.

Tamari chose this time to knock on his door. "Hey Kagome! Thanks for lunch. It was delicious. Konkoro said that you wanted to see me?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Your welcome! Oh Yeah I forgot that I came here to see you I got so into my conversation with Garra." She laughed sheepishly.

Tamari giggled at the girl. "So, what's up?"

Kagome pouted. "Ibiki-sensei said that I cant were my Kimono. He gave me a list of things to get but I don't know where I am going. Kakashi figured that you might. So, I was wondering if you would go to the market with me?"

Tamari's face broke out into a grin. "Are you kidding? Oh chores I will! Give me five minuets." Then Tamari disappeared.

Kagome got up and walked around Garra's desk to him. He stod up and looked like he was going to bow. Kagome stopped him. "Garra there is no need for that. We are all equal in this world. We are all the same, we have a body with two arms, two legs, brains in our head and a heart that beets strong for the things we believe in."

Kagome snaked her arms around his torso and hugged him. Garra could feel the warmth of the small girl. She made him feel so warm and wanted. Not like the way his people made him feel but she genuinely cared for everyone. She made him feel like he was wanted for more than his title, like the other girls in his village made him feel. Kagome made him feel genuine, like a real human.

Kagome looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. "Garra, if you ever need anything. Tell me, I will be there for you as fast as I can." Kagome let go then grinned much like her cousin. "Well, got to go. Tamari is waiting. Bye Garra!" That is when Garra noticed it as soon as the door shut.

The way she was grinning right now was fake but just the moment before…when she was hugging him was her true smile. It seemed so sad and so painful. Kagome hid behind two masks. Not just the one that she used for battle but another. Kagome used her other mask to make others happy, but never herself. Kagome deserved to be happy. Especially after all she had seen. That was when Garra realized, the story was not all fake. Kagome was physically alive but what made Kagome who she is was in pain and dieing.

-

**I know Im evil as satin ******** But you love the story. So suck it up and you authors--UPDATE DAMN IT!! Sorry, im going threw a bit of an idea crisis and a depresion I need ff to get me threw the exams and the depression. Love you all!!**

**PS- STILL IN NEED OF AN EDITOR!!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hello again reader!! **

**I updates super fast this time just cuz well its exam time and I will be perminintly loged off till exams are over. Then I start my new job and two weeks after that I have Summer classes. And its Business Calc so fuck off, math sucks and it will be hard to update I will I promis. **

**Love you guys!!**

**Angelwings39**

**Chapter 9. Sharp and to the Point.**

"Someone kill me," sighed a very dead looking Kagome. Who, at the moment, was laying on her cousin's apartment floor right in front of the door, Temari right beside her.

"I thought it was fun!" smiled the blond.

"Arg."

"Oh. It wasn't that bad! So, stop your fussing. He was cute!" cooed Temari with a giggle in her voice.

"Ladies, how was the shopping trip?" said a smiling Kakashi, who had obviously gotten home before them. Kakashi had watched them from the telephone poles and stayed as far away from the market as he could.

Now Kagome knew why he hated the market. In there, there were billions of raging women all, in Kagome's opinion, completely and totally psychotic to the point where the nice men in the white coats should have took them all away. What made it awful for Kakashi was one store in particular that Temari had showed her.

The store was called "Love is Forever." And it was run by the three prime fan-girl groups (aka: creepy stalkers anemones) of Kakashi Hatake Forever, Sasuke Uchiha Lovers, and Hyuuga Hopefuls. All of these women in this _vicinity _of this store were completely deranged with _love _for there subject. The sad thing is that all of these women kept tabs on there 'lovers' like good little stalkers. They knew that Uzumaki Kagome, the cousin of Naruto, spent _quality _time with there men. To say the least, they did not deal well to Kagome, while walking by their stand.

Honestly, Kagome and Temari would have been stampeded if not for Temari taking them to the air on her fan. Even after that though, Kagome was getting stuff thrown at her (she dodged of course) but it was the mere thought of those women making assumptions that pissed her off.

Then when they were picking out food for Naruto's apartment Kagome had some random civilian guy came up to her and give her a phone number, kiss her hand, a good handful of her ass and leave the market. Kagome had every intention of feeding him to her Death Tree, if not for the fact that she was paying for her purchases and he was a civilian.

"Kagome?" asked a smirking Kakashi as he looked at the now shaking Kagome. She was red in the face and obviously pissed.

"I never want to go back," said an exasperated Kagome who at the moment refused to move from the floor. It was cold and it was cooling down her temper.

"Well I thought that it was fun." Temari countered with a grin.

"Arg," grunted Kagome. She really did not want to move.

Temari clapped her hands together and grinned wide. "You have to go try on your new uniform. Come on, I'll help you suit up."

Kagome groaned when Temari dragged her 'dead form' into her and Naruto's Room, and then slammed the door. Kagome swore she heard the drywall fall off the ceiling a bit.

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask. That market was a once in a lifetime experience, that was for sure.

-

Temari laid all of their purchases out on the bed. She explained how to load the Shuriken and Kunai in their proper pouches and the ideal amount for different level missions. Tamari handed Kagome her, very regulation, cloths and told her to put them on.

Kagome removed her beautiful kimono that Sesshoumaru had gifted her with when she went to her first 'Meeting of the Lords.' It had large blue flowers in octagons on it, which meant she was his heir if he refused to find a mate, let alone reproduce. Kagome folded it on the bed lovingly, remembering that day, one of the most important days in the history when the barrier of worlds was erected. Kagome laughed silently and turned to put on her new clothes.

There was a long sleeved, dark blue, regulation turtle neck shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on each arm that Kagome had seen Iruka wear as well as many other nin's in the village. To accompany it was the nee length, regulation, dark blue pants that she had seen most of the village Jounin wearing. To finish her very 'by the book' look she had dark blue nin sandals, dark blue nin gloves and ANBU leg warmer. Kagome figured that Ibiki-sensei put thought there because she thought that they were of better quality, she did not know how wrong she was, until she bought them. They were gravity waited leg warmers, just for her. Ibiki-sensei had stopped by and had them make them extra heavy, according to the store manager, lucky he paid for them because they were a ridiculous sum of money.

Kagome was in the middle of putting on her nin shoes, after putting on her ridiculously heavy weights, when Temari had found her pictures. "Hey Kagome... Who is this little boy with you in this picture? He looks just like you, except for the eyes."

Kagome slid on her sandals then walked over to the door; she already knew who she was talking about. "That is my mother, little brother and my grandfather, when they were alive."

"I'm so sorry Kagome," gasped a horrified Temari.

Kagome smiled at the girl sadly. "It's ok. Life happens and we are only lowly humans trying to cheat death for the small fraction of time that we are on this plain."

Kagome left the room. Temari stared at the door. _'That was odd. It was almost like… no she couldn't…could she?' _thought Temari carefully as she gently set down the photos on the night stand. There was another photo with a man about Temari's age with shocking green eyes and bright red hair. In the same photo there was another man with slick-backed black hair and brown eyes, he looked a lot like Kagome's little brother that was dead. Kagome was in the picture squeezed in between the two men of them and Naruto was being hugged by Kagome from behind. They looked so genuinely happy; like they belonged together and were a family.

Temari came out of the bedroom to see Kagome unloading her groceries into their proper places in the kitchen and Kakashi was once again reading his book. Temari silently wondered if it ever got boring but doubted it because he was a pervert.

Temari hugged the small leaf Genin around her shoulders. "I'm going home now. Thanks for inviting me to go shopping."

Kagome turned around and smile. "No problem. Thanks for going with me. The trip was much needed."

"Ok, bye." And in a puff of smoke Temari of the sand was gone.

Kagome turned back to the kitchen and put away her groceries away. Then she decided on dinner because it was getting to that time of day again. Kagome tossed up a stir fry and steamed some rice for dinner. It was easy and she was in no mood to cook.

Dinner was once again a very quite affair. Mainly because Kagome would not talk—at all. Kakashi examined the small woman. She had been looking depressed since she went into Naruto's room to change. The tension between Temari and herself was noticeable. What happened in there to make the girl like that?

Kakashi watched as Kagome robotically ate her food and then cleaned her plate in the sink. She walked to the door, "I'm going to the roof. I need to think," then left.

Kakashi looked at his half eaten meal. She really wanted to leave the apartment badly. If it could get her out of this rut, then Kakashi would leave her be.

-

Naruto used to tell her about the roof of his apartment in his letters. He said that he could see the whole village from the roof, and that when the sun settled in the west the buildings would glow gold like a city made of gold. Naruto was right; it was a sight to see. Kagome did not see the beauty of Nature though, she was too preoccupied with her thoughts and the night that her family died. That day was the largest barrier break out in the history of Reikai. All of those demons, all 50, went to her house. Because at that moment, she had left for feudal era and they could sense the Shikon. They killed and tortured her family before the Reikai Tantei could even get the call. Kurama had killed the demons without her, in pure rage.

Kagome pulled her golden chain out of her turtle neck sweater. There were two charms on it; a small sword on a clip and the Shikon No Tama. Kagome grasped the jewel in her hand tightly, almost hoping that she would shatter it out of existence. It was only a fool's hope though.

Kagome was caught off her guard when she felt metal rest against her neck. Kagome smiled warmly at the sun. "I see you decided to show yourself. About time, I was beginning to get board."

"You knew we were here." said a very manly voice from behind her. Kagome watched as his black cloak with red clouds on it blew in front of her.

"Yes. I was waiting for you to make the first move." Kagome said calmly, when she felt him tense her mask went up to hide her amusement. "I must have irritated you this morning when I saw you watching or else we would not be standing here right now. Now would we?"

Kagome felt blood trickle down her neck as the man's hand shook. Then he spoke, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Who are you?" he whispered into her ear.

"It is only proper to introduce ones self first." countered Kagome completely blank.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha Itachi. I am Uzumaki Kagome," said Kagome blankly, not a single emotion in her speech. Kagome felt more blood come out of her trout, and then winced as she smelled the kunai burning from the acid in her blood (a very nasty parting gift from Lord Sesshoumaru)

Kagome heard the Uchiha's cloak shift. Kagome knew that he had left before she could see him. Kagome stared into the sun.

People like him were like weapons, sharp and to the point.

-

Itachi stood not far from the girl that just melted his kunai with her blood. To say the least it was a miracle. The girl though seemed to be nothing but one question after another. Lately, Itachi noticed that he was watching the girl more carefully then he was Naruto. When Naruto left for his mission; that was the chance he needed to gather the information that he so badly wanted. She was obviously powerful, that much was certain. The way the girl acted though threw him off. He was holding a kunai to her throat and she did not panic at all, not once did she tare her eyes from the setting sun.

Itachi would openly admit that he was slightly afraid of what might come out of the girl's mouth if her swirling orbs turned on him. Oh yes, Itachi heard the conversation that the copy-nin and Naruto had the other day. That information alone peaked his interest; to a point where he decided to follow the girl more closely while Kisame was away following the hyper brat.

Itachi watched the girl leave for her cousin's apartment after it became dark and the half moon rose into the sky. He watched her stair at the moon before entering the apartment. There was this odd longing look that she had on her face, it was no longer blank, but very sad. Itachi looked at the moon. It was very beautiful tonight. There was nothing special about the moon tonight that made it different from any other night. So what was it?

Itachi waited till the girl and the copy-nin fell asleep. He then put a Deep Sleep Jutsu on the apartment and ventured in after opening a locked window with precision and accuracy. Itachi wondered into the kitchen. When he was watching her the other day he thought that he saw something odd about those plants in the window.

He approached the plants and grabbed a wooden spoon on the way to examine them. It was a precaution seeing as there was fanged two-lips that had snot bubbles coming out of there mouth. Another that stuck out to Itachi was a small tree that was black and red with no leaves, instead it had mouth like branches that were dripping saliva on the kitchen counter and disintegrating it. Itachi moved on to the next plant, not even bothering to prod the other two, they were definitely animatedly alive. The next plant had a grouping of leaves with two odd tubes like needled things that _looked _sharp and painful for the fact that they were dripping with poison. Itachi carefully examined the other plants and they seemed like harmless herbs that he knew were used for cooking.

Itachi exited the kitchen after putting back the spoon and glairing at the sleeping form of Kakashi as he walked down the hall to Kagome's and Naruto's room.

Itachi pushed the door open with a loud squeak that could have woken the dead. Thankfully the two were in a deep sleep. So no one heard.

Itachi had spent the last few nights watching Naruto and this Kagome girl iterate and go about there lives to know that Kagome slept on the floor on a futon and Naruto had a raised bed. When he found Kagome in Naruto's bed hugging his pillow with red puffy eyes with tears rolling down her face, he was a little shocked. He had never seen the girl more upset looking and frail than now.

Kagome moaned in her sleep and rolled over. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Itachi watched as the small girl dreamed of something awful, something that made someone so strong and appealing as her, weak and frail. She had a picture frame in bed with her. Itachi picked it up and examined it. It was the picture he had seen the sand-nin holding, Temari. He heard Kagome say that it was her dead family. He sat the picture down on the bed and turned to the dresser.

There was one other picture on the stand. Kagome and Naruto were in it along with two other men around Kagome's age. They all looked like each other; Kagome had the same eyes as Naruto and Kagome, the black haired boy had the same hair as Kagome and the red haired one had the same odd, lean and lanky structure the black haired boy had. Itachi assumed that they were the family that was left, cousins most likely because they all looked different but the same.

He silently opened the drawers of the dresser and did not find much. There were three very elementary scrolls, a small diary with nothing in it, kunai and shuriken, many very royal looking Kimonos, Hakama, sashes and obi, five sets of the nin clothing he had seen her wearing earlier, a pouch of seeds and a pink compact. That was it. Nothing that was odd other than her choice of clothing.

Itachi put everything back where he had found it and left through the open window. Itachi moved to his nightly position and fell into a light sleep. Naruto would be home tomorrow, it would be much harder to get the information he wanted.

Itachi's eyes spun in the darkness. He _would_ get the information he wanted. Then his eyes went out.

-

**Uh. Good God I can be evil sometimes. : you know you love me though. Well got to go to the library. Exams. Peace!!**


	13. EDITOR NEEDED

Hello everyone:

I know it has been a year or so since you last heard from me. However, I am back. :] In order for me to continue I NEED AN EDITOR. I cannot continue this story without one. I want to go back and fix my old chapters. I need one that knows all the names, words and punctuation. If you are interested send me an email at its my new email address.

Thanks again.

Angelwings39


	14. FINAL Message

Hello my lovely readers!

As you may know I have not written in a while. So all my stories are up for adoption. I can no longer find the time to write, nor do I have the will too. Message me if you want them! I'll give you what I have.

3 Angelwings39


End file.
